


Endurance

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Married Couples, Mental Anguish, Mentions of making love, Miscarriage, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Same timeline as the Nagikae Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: The story of Sugino and Kanzaki as they go through anguish, agony, pain, endurance, and faith before meeting their precious child.





	1. Masaru

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Megumiai30 here with that story I said I was going to write that would take place in the same timeline as my previous series, The Nagikae Series. Now before I go in, I want to say that this is a Sugikan story (One of my favorite couples), and just as a heads-up, there are some sensitive issues dealt with here, such as a miscarrige, so if you aren't so fond of those things I advise to turn back right now. Other than that, if your fine with it, enjoy! Hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it. I can say that this is one of my best works yet.  
I dedicate this story to the Lord God, who trained me in endurance and faith.

_-Now faith is the assurance of things hoped for, the conviction of things not seen- Hebrews 11:1_

The sound of a door being opened and shut could be heard, as two newlyweds had made their way inside the hotel suite. The groom was holding the bride bridal style, and the bride herself was very much enjoying the groom’s antics as he had offered to hold her that way. He had done it according to a western custom that brides aren’t suppose to step on the threshold for good luck. Once they had reached the bed, the husband set down his wife gently on the bed. The wife had giggled softly, sitting up as soon as her husband had laid her down.

Her husband locked the door to the suite and made sure that no one was peeping around: Uninvited guests, gossip magazine reporters and such. After all, he was a rising baseball star nowadays, and he sometimes found himself being peeped at when he went on dates with his girlfriend, now wife. The wife giggled at her new husband’s precautions and patted the seat next to her, “Tomohito-kun, don’t worry. We’re not being spied, and I remember Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, and Chiba-kun dragging Okajima-kun away when he tried to sneak up to our suite.”

Sugino laughed, “Yeah, but you can never be too careful, Yukiko-chan,” He shut the curtains, but before he did, Kanzaki stopped his hand and turned her head to the beautiful night view of Tokyo that this hotel offered. It was located in Shinagawa so it offered a night view featuring the Tokyo Tower and many high rise skyscrapers along with the small houses that dotted the city.

She stared out with a smile and remarked, “Beautiful…”

Sugino himself was entranced by his wife looking at the radiant Tokyo night view, kissed with the dark night sky. He was hypnotized by her beauty: From her lush black hair, to her warm chocolate eyes, flawless face, and when his eyes headed down, he blushed and reprimanded himself, ‘Stupid! Stupid! You’re not supposed to…’

“Tomohito-kun?” He was woken from his self-trance by his wife.

“Yeah?” He answered her with an uncertain voice.

She suddenly turned her body towards him and hugged him, snaking her arms around his neck. There was nothing erotic about it, it was an innocent gesture of love. But when Sugino hugged his wife back by gently placing his hands on her hips, it felt different… it was as if someone had lit a fire in his chest, and it kind of felt like a preview for what was about to come. He let go of her, and took a good look at his wife: She looked absolutely flawless, in her elegance and beauty. As he was staring at her, he fell into a trance, and she nudged him, “Hey, Tomohito-kun.”

He awoke from his trance and asked her, “Yes Kan- Yukiko-san?”

She smiled and lowered his head so she could face him directly while her arms were wrapped around his neck. She pecked his lips and with a suggestive tone started, “Well we’re married right?”

“Yeah?” Sugino answered not sure where this was going to go.

“Then, don’t you think we should you know…enjoy this night together?” She ended softly, but firmly with red brushing her cheeks.

Sugino suddenly felt his face heat up and as a result, his brain short-circuited and he was left as a stammering mess, “W-well, W-well…”

Kanzaki, taking pity for her husband, gently pecked him. “Tomohito-kun, it’s okay. We really don’t have to do it-“ She was cut off by Sugino, who had planted his lips on hers, surprising her effectively.

She had no time to respond but to enjoy and respond to the kiss her husband was giving her. When they finally broke apart, they panted. Kanzaki asked, “T-tomohito-kun?”

“Yukiko. I want to enjoy this night with you…” He stated with a firm voice that left no room for debate, with his good natured smile.

Kanzaki smiled back. She had grown to love that boyish smile of his and she kissed him once again. As they were kissing, she latched on to him, her legs circling around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was moving to the bed that was set for them. When they had reached it, he let her down gently and continued to kiss her as they took off each other’s clothes one by one.

When they had fully removed each other’s clothes, they smiled fondly at each other, knowing that this first night as husband and wife was only the first of what was to come.

Four years after their marriage and their first night, when they had become one, a series of events took place. After they had gotten married, the members of the former class 3-E had also went off with their lives: Right after they were married, Karma and Okuda had announced their own marriage, and the next year their marriage was held at the most grand wedding hall they could afford, and soon after that the fairly young couple of Nagisa and Kayano(Even though many expected them to get together sooner) had gotten married in a quaint but majestic church, courtesy of the pastor who presided over it. The former 4th group, the group that the six of them formed when they went on that school trip to Kyoto back in the 3-E school days had all gotten married, and the two couples mentioned here had already started families… The next year, on Kayano’s and Nagisa’s wedding anniversary, their first daughter: Juri(樹梨)was born to them, the -ri part of her name from Kayano’s late sister, Aguri. Kayano had insisted that she name their first daughter, and Nagisa obliged. She had blue hair and blue eyes, and she was the spitting image of her father. Then in the year after that, Karma and Okuda shocked many when they announced that they were expecting and she gave birth to their son, Makoto(真). He too took after his father’s red hair, but surprised many when he showed he had his mother’s more soft and calm purple eyes.

Meanwhile, there wasn’t any news of the sort from the couple of 3-E, who had married in third place, coming after only Maehara and Okano, who had a daughter named Yui(優衣) a year before Juri was born, and Chiba and Hayami, who had a son named Shu(周). Four years had past since they had gotten married, and honestly the two were worried that this and that might be a problem for them. They honestly wanted to have children. In fact, they had the resolve to have children from the day they were married, and they were so good with the others’ children, notably Nagisa and Kayano’s daughter, Juri, who just adored them. Of course, they also loved having them around, but they wanted children of their own.

Then after four years, Sugino was awaken one day to his wife abruptly waking up, surprising him and he followed her to the bathroom where she threw up the contents of yesterday’s dinner, a fantastic meal if you ask him. But no time for chitchat. He ran to his wife’s side, and held her hair back so it wouldn’t disturb or get in the way of her throwing up, and he smoothly patted her back.

He simply kneeled beside her and kept on patting her back until he heard her panting. “Tomohito-kun…” She said while turning her face to him.

He smiled in worry and asked, “Are you okay, Yuki-chan? You didn’t eat anything bad yesterday, right?”

She nodded and with a tired smile apologized, “I’m sorry, Tomohito-kun. You should be getting your rest for the game tomorrow…” She had a point. It was still 7 in the morning, and sleep was important for a player of any sport.

But he stopped her right there, “Shh… Stop right there. You’re my wife, and I love you. Don’t worry, I can handle some hours without sleep you know.” He then tucked a lock of her long, lush hair behind her ear and pecked her forehead. She enjoyed his tender ministrations until he gently grabbed her shoulders and said with a smile that showed his pearly whites, “Now, wash up and I’ll prepare a nice breakfast for you.”

She nodded with a small smile, and proceeded to rinse out her mouth and wash her face until she took a look at herself in the mirror. She had lost some flesh in her face and she hadn’t been feeling right nowadays. She sighed. Was this all because she wasn’t able to…? Nope, she didn’t think it worked that way. She sighed again. That was a painful subject for her nowadays. During these past four years, their friends had all started families, and here they were, married and without child. It even reached the point where once she had one false pregnancy. She sobbed a little. Then it suddenly dawned on her. She remembered that her period had past, and coupled with today’s events… maybe?

She sighed and shook her head. No, she wasn’t going to get hurt if it happened again, so she finished freshening up and met her husband in the dining room where he had prepared some porridge. He smiled and with a kiss to the cheek, encouraged her to get better. He sat down in front of her, enjoying his meal. He mentioned casually, “Don’t worry. We still have plenty of time left,” and he continued eating, knowing that his wife would catch on what he meant.

Kanzaki tensed up and with a teary smile managed to mutter out, “Thanks,” she got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from the back while he was sitting down. 

He rose and turned around so he could hug her from the front properly, relaxing her, “Anytime…”

But then she thought, ‘Am I really…’

“Congratulations, Mrs. Sugino, you’re pregnant!”

It turned out that her doubts were answered with the joyful news of her being pregnant. She had gone to the doctor’s the day after she had doubts about her condition, and the doctor congratulated her with the fact that she was now bearing a child. Their child. During these past four years, Sugino had always said that he believed that they were going to have a child of their own. She couldn’t believe it, but now… It had been manifested into this great gift of life that only Kami-sama could give them.

Her steps significantly lighter, she headed home, joyous that she finally had a precious life growing inside of her. She stopped walking and for a moment unconsciously put her hand to her stomach. She whispered, “Thank you, little one…”

From the view of the passing pedestrians, it seemed as if she was crazy, but she didn’t care at all. She was so full of joy that even if the world ended right then and there, she wouldn’t notice.

When she got home, she found that her husband was already home from the big game, and she had known beforehand that her husband’s team had won in a landslide, crushing the opponent with a score of 15-1. She cried out from the front door, “Tadaima!”

Her husband had come out from the kitchen to meet her. He was wearing an apron, and she deduced that he was cooking like he usually does when he has the chance. He replied in a similar tone, “Okaeri! You look all bubbly today. Did something good happen?”

She nodded vigorously and after taking off her shoes, ran towards her husband and kissed him on the lips. He gasped, but took her in his arms and returned the kiss with equal passion. After they broke off, he remarked, “Whoa. It looks like something extraordinary happened.” He chuckled and smiled.

She smiled brightly, just as she did from when they were in 3-E and said, “Well, that observation might be true… papa.”

She headed to their bedroom after playfully saying those simple words with a jump in her step. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment as Sugino processed those words in his head. Papa..?

Did that mean…! Could it be…?

Sugino ran to their bedroom where he found Kanzaki changed into her house clothes: short pants and a simple t-shirt and asked her stammering, “Y-yuki-chan, are y-you p-pregn-nant?” His lower lip trembled with joy.

She nodded with tears of her own and hugged him tightly, whispering, “Yes Tomohito-kun, I am… I’m pregnant with our child after four years…” Her voice cracked on that last sentence and he stood back to look at her with tears of his own.

He cried freely with his wife, who was already a crying mess and stated after hugging her again, “See what did I tell you? I said I believe that we’re going to have a baby, so let’s wait.”

She nodded while sniffling, “Yup. That you did. I’m so elated.”

The two continued to enjoy the joy of Kanzaki being pregnant after four years of marriage by hugging each other until Sugino remembered something he put in the oven for dinner.

“Ah, I forgot the hot wings in the oven!” He quickly ran over to the kitchen, to which she giggled as she usually did and went over to help her panicked husband with dinner.

After they found out that she was pregnant, they had announced the news to their former classmates, who were elated to find out that one of their favorite couples whom they really wished for to have their own child was finally expecting.

Kayano and Nagisa were the first ones to hear the good news, when the Shiota couple had invited them for dinner on a Saturday. As they were enjoying the simple meal, wine was served, and Kanzaki thought it might be a good time to brake the ice.

“Papa, do you think I should drink wine?” Kanzaki asked in front of everyone with a playful tone.

Sugino took a quick look at Kayano and Nagisa. He was amused to find them speechless and played along, “I think you shouldn’t… I mean, don’t you think it might be harmful to the baby, mama?” He nudged and went back to eating the meal that was set before him calmly.

Kanzaki giggled upon seeing her friends’ shocked expressions. Juri was giggling and burping without a care in the world, and it seemed that she was happy for Sugino and Kanzaki.

Meanwhile, the parents of Juri, Nagisa and Kayano were shocked until Kayano started, “Then, d-does t-that m-mean…”

“T-that you t-two…” Nagisa continued his wife’s sentence.

“Are having a baby..?” The couple finished the sentence simultaneously with wide eyes and big smiles, waiting for an answer from Sugino and Kanzaki.

The mentioned couple giggled. They answered with tears and a smile. Kayano ran to Kanzaki hugging her while crying and Nagisa went over to Sugino to give him a good natured handshake and man hug while shedding some tears of his own. After they had basked in happiness, Kayano managed to murmur out, “Congratulations… Sincerely congratulations…”

Kanzaki felt more tears fall down from her eyes, “Thank you… thank you…”

The four then celebrated the occasion until Sugino and Kanzaki went back home, all of this while Juri was clapping her hands until she fell asleep.

The news spread like wildfire and soon Sugino and Kanzaki were met with Line messages from their former colleagues, and their beloved former class 3-E friends, who visited them or met them to present them with presents of all kind: Okano and Maehara had provided them with diapers, Karma and Okuda had given them baby’s clothes, Hayami had visited them in stead of her busy husband, who was busy with a construction project, and gave them baby bottles and such. Fuwa herself had made a visit to the Sugino residence and presented them with the latest Jump mangas. She hadn’t married yet, but it was clear to the rest of the class that she and Mimura had something going.

The Sugino couple themselves welcomed all the congratulations from their former classmates, and as the days went by, many could now realize the little bump that had taken place on Kanzaki’s stomach. Sugino had tried to convince his wife to take a break from work after her pregnancy had reached the fifth month, but she refused, saying that she wanted to work as much as she could, in order to save a little more money to raise their still unborn baby boy coupled with the thought that their baby could be a little more healthier if she moved around a little. Now, monetary matters weren’t a problem for them, with Sugino’s job as a pitcher for the Yomiuri Giants. But Kanzaki was firm in her decision, and her husband knew that even though his wife was kind and caring, that didn’t mean that she was a pushover, and was able to express her thoughts and had an iron fist behind the velvet glove, and he respected her.

But the work load at the retirement home became more and more heavier, and Kanzaki found herself more burned out than usual.

“Oh, Yukiko-san, let me help you with that!”

“Oh, Kawada-san, it’s fine!”

Kawada-san, a kind and warm elderly woman who lived at the center offered her help when Kanzaki was moving a particularly heavy box with a grunt. After Kanzaki had moved the box, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and panted. 

Kawada-san offered her a cup of water and a worried look on her face, “Don’t overwork yourself Yukiko-san. After all you’re not alone…” Her eyes looked at Kanzaki’s stomach with a doting smile.

Kanzaki giggled in spite of her fatigue. She smiled fondly and said, “Yes, I know, but I just want to keep on working for this little one.” She rubbed her stomach fondly.

“Oh?” The elderly woman raised her eyebrow and asked, “How?”

“Well, I thought it might be wise for me to move as much as I can until the time comes when I can’t really take on my duties, you know to let him grow a little healthier.”

“I see…” Kawada-san pursed her lips in thought and accepted the younger woman’s answer for now.

“Yukiko-san?” She called out, getting Kanzaki’s attention.

“Yes, Kawada-san?” She answered.

“Don’t overwork yourself, okay? Could you promise me that one little thing?” Kawada-san pleaded earnestly, to which Kanzaki had no option but to agree and nod with a smile.

“Thank you, Kawada-san, I’ll take that into mind,” Kanzaki cheered and stood up, preparing to go back to her workplace along with Kawada-san until she felt pain poking at her stomach like needles. Trying to shake off the feeling as nothing, she tried to walk, but failed to do so when a stronger jolt of pain hit her stomach.

“Yukiko-san, are you okay?” The elderly woman asked while grabbing Kanzaki’s hands in concern.

Kanzaki let out some deep breaths until she managed to murmur out, “Yes, let’s go- “She felt a stronger ripple of pain surge through her stomach. She had a gut feeling that this wasn’t a good sign…

She grabbed her stomach more tightly as she sat on the floor, panting more roughly.

“Yukiko-san!” Kawada-san shouted and leaped to her side. She touched her shoulders and urgently asked, “Are you really okay? We should get- “

Before she could do anything, the young woman stopped her panting, “No, no, I’m fi-!” She broke off as she gasped in pain. She knew she couldn’t show any weakness here for the baby, but… She fainted amongst screams and panicked voices.

“Yukiko-san!” Kawada-san had cried.

“Yuki-chan!” An elderly man, who usually asked for a game match with Kanzaki hollered.

“Kanzaki-san…!” A colleague gasped.

Kanzaki heard nothing and fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are notes about the names of the children:  
周-Shu, Means around, wide, to have influence around all areas  
樹梨-Juri, Means tree, and pear fruit or pear tree  
真-Makoto, Means true, truth  
優衣-Yui, Outstanding Clothes


	2. The Way from Masaru(勝) to Shinobu(忍) Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of her baby, Sugino and Kanzaki attempt to put the pieces of their life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alright folks, now begins the kind of dark part of this story. So if there's anyone out there who has a hard time reading about miscarriages and depression, please turn back if you want to. 
> 
> Megumiai30

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

When she awoke, it was to the sound of machines beeping and a sanitized, white, clean room. She recognized it as a hospital. But who was the patient? She looked down at her arms to find that she had a ringer stuck in her arm. But a question arose: Why on earth was she here? 

Her gut feeling didn’t go away, and her hands had reached her stomach by reflex, to find it was still a little bulged. But she found someone sitting next to her. 

Said person smiled, but she could tell that his smile was a little off. The person grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it, “Hey, welcome back.” 

She couldn’t help but to put on a small smile. She asked him, “Tomohito? Why are you here...?”

He didn’t know it, but she caught sight of his shoulders tensing up. Sugino let out a deep breath, “Well, you fainted at work after, I’m told by Kawada-san and others, you grabbed your stomach in pain.” 

She nodded slowly. The gut feeling had come back and it wasn’t that welcoming. “I see. So any more news?” She knew she was going to regret asking, but she had to. 

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Sugino’s head fell down and he took deep breaths. “Well…” He started. She knew that this was how he started whenever he had to address bad news. 

“Tomohito-kun?” She questioned, becoming a little more nervous as the clock on the wall ticked. 

Suddenly, she was flabbergasted and anxious to see her husband’s eyes starting to water. “Yukiko…” He trailed off, his tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“Tomohito?” She awaited the verdict. 

“He’s gone.” 

“What?” She asked with widened eyes. She heard him, but she just couldn’t wrap the words around her head.

“Masaru… He’s gone, Yuki-chan…” Sugino croaked out while trying desperately to stop his tears from falling. 

Kanzaki just took in the news that was put out in front of her. She felt something break and the color of her eyes vanished, not showing any emotion. “I see.” She plainly remarked. She couldn’t feel anything at that very moment. It would have been normal for her to feel pain, or to let out her grief in the form of tears as her husband was doing but…

Masaru… After they had found out that the child growing in Kanzaki was a boy, they were overjoyed so much that they had decided to give their unborn son a name. Among the candidates for names included: Nobuhiko, Ryota, Yoshitaka, and Jun. In the end they had decided on Masaru, which meant victory, wishing for their soon to be born son’s life to be full of victory and to symbolize their victory: The victory being that, after four years of marriage they were finally expecting a new life to their family.

But now, their hopes were dashed, and their unborn baby dead. She blamed herself. She should have listened to her husband or Kawada-san when they said to take it easy. She merely gasped and sat up, feeling nothing… Nothing… She merely patted her husband’s head, who was still crying, but she felt like she was falling into a pit of darkness, not being able to feel anything. She shed a single tear as her husband mourned for their lost son.

The couple stayed like that, grieving for their lost son, Masaru. 

After the series of incidents that had enfolded before them, Kanzaki took a break from work. In hindsight, it wasn’t unexpected. She wanted some time to restore her old self and to get on with her life. But she found that task daunting from the moment she stepped foot into their house. The baby room they had prepared in advance was located right next to the door, and even though Sugino tried to close it quickly, she had already taken sight of it and as such stared at the room, quickly shifting away from it as soon as she did. Afterwards, the meal that they had was uneasy and strained that Sugino suffered from indigestion later that night. He took it upon himself to care for his wife who had fallen into depression. He longed for her to return to her kind, optimistic, warm, caring self, but was having trouble when his wife had pushed away his efforts and attention. 

Two weeks after the incident, Sugino had prepared a warm breakfast for her, and she made her way to the table without that familiar jump in her step and slumped down lifeless. 

He put on his trademark smile and greeted her, “Good morning, Yuki-chan!” 

She bowed to him plainly and muttered out, “Hey.”

He kind of lost the luster in his smile but he still cheered, “Yuki-chan, I made your favorite, miso soup with scrambled eggs!” 

She nodded slightly and whispered, “Thank you for the meal,” and started eating. 

Sugino took his seat and noticed that she had been growing thinner by the day. Her eyes had lost their usual sparkle and her face lost their usual healthy color, making her paler by the day. When she started to eat her meal, she was doing so robotically: She was eating not to enjoy the meal that her husband had made, but she was doing so in order to survive. She had finished her meal in five minutes flat, and she declared, “I’m going to my room. Thanks for the meal,” She bowed softly and headed to her room.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand her but she was killing herself after that unfortunate happening, and he hated it. But he hated that there wasn’t anything he could do to reverse the situation. He was worried about her. He had heard her soft sobs in the evening when she thought that he was fast asleep when in reality he was only pretending to, he found a copy of the scandalous book that drove a lot of Japanese people to commit suicide on her side of the night stand(He threw it away as soon as he caught sight of it), and she looked like she had no purpose in life. But when he offered his warmth, he was met with an icy look and her saying, “I don’t deserve you, don’t waste your time.” 

He tried to blow up on her once out of pure frustration, but he knew that if he did, it could implode the tight rope that he was already walking on. After thinking about it, Sugino asked secretly for the help of his fellow class 3-E female classmates to watch after her when he wasn’t able to do so: For example, when he had practice or a game. The class had mourned with the couple when they got hold of the news, and they were more than happy to help out. 

They took turns, and it was decided that the ones who had children were to be excluded from the list in order not to provoke her, so that left Yada, Kurahashi, Fuwa, Nakamura, Hazama, Hara, and Ritsu, who monitored Kanzaki’s condition daily and reported it to Sugino through Kanzaki's smart phone. Of course, Sugino took care of the housework as much as he could. He did the dishes, cleaned the house and did the laundry while his wife read a copy of ‘The Wind is Howling’, and ‘Silence’, all courtesy of Hazama, who was a librarian. 

Sugino took a deep breath at that. He was afraid that she would fall deeper in the ravine of sorrow, but it looked like that wasn’t the case. The girls were very cooperative and tender in their caring of Kanzaki.

Yada and Kurahashi had come with their optimistic personalities and entertained her with stories of the past, and in Yada’s case, she had chattered about her boyfriend Kimura’s antics, bringing a smile or two to Kanzaki’s face. 

Fuwa always enjoyed discussing about the latest manga from Jump Magazine with her, and was surprised that Kanzaki- Mrs. Sugino Yukiko had a broad knowledge about the latest shonen Jump mangas. But it was also due to the fact that Fuwa frequently provided the Suginos with the latest Jump magazines, due to Mr. Sugino Tomohito being a fan. 

Hara always brought a delicious homemade meal with her. Sugino appreciated her effort, since he wasn’t particularly blessed with his cooking talents, as the way his wife, Nagisa, and even Karma were blessed with. Hara and Kanzaki often enjoyed a warm meal together. 

Nakamura proved to be most helpful. It’s generally hard to talk and relate about things that you didn’t experience, and even more harder not to hurt someone while talking to them, but Nakamura for all of her middle school antics, and her personality, helped Kanzaki by talking about random things and then giving her a word of comfort here and there, seemingly unintentionally. 

Sugino was grateful for all of their support, but it really didn’t seem like she was finally out of the rut. It just so happened that that was the reason he was on his way to the retirement home. Kanzaki had decided to take a few more days off, and she had asked him to report and file it to the home. He had taken on the task with joy, and for the first time in a month pecked her on the lips. For a while, she had been refusing any type of affection from her husband, but she accepted it this time with a smile. After all, she did owe him a lot during the past month after Masaru was taken from them. 

He made his way to the home, greeted by people who either knew him as Kanzaki’s husband or through his reputation. He made his way to the receptionist’s desk where he was met with a bubbly woman, a colleague of Kanzaki’s who greeted him with a bubbly smile, “Ah, Sugino-san welcome!” 

He smiled and replied, “Hey, Kanna-san, how’s it going?” 

She giggled, “Things are very fine, in fact,” She held up her hand to reveal a diamond ring sitting on her ring finger. 

Sugino exclaimed, “Oh! Looks like congratulations are in order. Are you getting married?” 

Kanna nodded. “Yup. My boyfriend finally had the balls to propose to me. I mean, have you ever heard of anyone who waited five years to pop the question even though his girlfriend had suggested she wanted to get married?” 

Sugino chuckled. There was one guy that popped into his head, but their story was a little different. He casually remarked, “Well, I know a guy whose wife had hinted that she liked him for seven years, but he didn’t catch on.” 

She gasped in shock, “That’s like the worst! How did she keep up with it?” 

Sugino smiled, “Well, she was able to keep at it because she loved him, and voila what do you know? They’re living happily with their one year old daughter.” 

She laughed in return, “I see. I’m happy for them.” Then her face took on a more serious tone and she asked him carefully, “So how’s Yukiko-san doing?” 

Sugino smiled softly, “You don’t have to be too careful. That’s the reason I’m here. Can I report and file more sick days for her?” 

She looked pained and motioned for him to come closer, so he leaned closer to her behind the desk, “You know that she’s used nearly all her sick days, right? The old folks here are trying to convince the director not to fire her, but…” 

Sugino pursed his lips and asked her to turn his ear to him, “Could you tell the director if he thinks that my wife has caused the home severe loss, I will be more than glad to make compensations.” 

Kanna replied, “Okay!” 

Sugino thought, ‘I can’t let her be fired. It’ll destroy her…’ 

Sugino asked, “So, Kanna-san, could you file sick days for her?” 

Kanna nodded, and she immediately started to type away, her eyes on the computer. 

When Sugino was waiting, he felt somebody tap his back. He turned around to see a familiar old woman smiling at him. 

“Kawada-san!” He exclaimed. 

The elderly woman softly smiled and greeted him, “It’s been a while Sugino-san.” 

The man, sheepishly placed his hand on the back of his head and nervously answered, “Yeah I know. Sorry about that Kawada-san. You know we’ve been through a lot…” 

Kawada-san’s lips formed an elegant, wise, sage-like smile, and she assured him, “Don’t worry. We all understand. But I’d like to express my condolences for Masaru-kun.” She bowed slightly at that, and Sugino in return thanked her and bowed, “Thank you very much for your concerns, ma’am.” 

Sugino took a good look at the woman. She was short, her hair was white, but her face and the aura that enfolded her was peaceful and elegant. She was also very kind and caring to the nurses who worked at the retirement home: lending them a hand, handing out some treats to them to eat in secret, offering them advice, and always being polite to them. She always treated them with respect. It goes without say that she was one of the most popular ones out there, and it was no wonder that Kanzaki had great respect for her and the two were close. Sugino himself had understood why firsthand. 

Kawada-san asked Sugino with a grandmotherly smile, “Sugino-san, what brings you here?” 

Sugino leaned down on his knees, and kindly replied, “Well, Yuki-chan says that she wants a little time to rest, so I came here to file some sick days for her.”

“Ah, I see,” The woman nodded and her face looked like it was lost in thought. 

Kanna called him, “Sugino-san!” 

“Yes?” He asked, and turned his head in her direction. 

“I filed the sick days for Yukiko, so you’re free to go now!” 

He laughed, “Thank you very much, Kanna-san,” He saluted her, turned around to be met with Kawada-san’s face. 

The elderly woman was holding an envelope and a medium sized box. She laughed nervously, “Sugino-san, if it’s not a bother, can I go meet Yukiko-san with you?” 

Sugino’s face turned from being confused to one of fondness and gratefulness. He lent out a hand to take the small box from the lady and he replied with a graceful smile, “Of course ma’am. Let’s go.” 

He looked back at Kanna who motioned with her hands to request that Sugino drop off Kawada-san by 9, since that was when they went around for inspection; to make sure no elders were unaccounted for. He nodded in understanding as he led Kawada-san to their home. He decided to take a taxi home since he was accompanying her. He called for a taxi, let her in first and they made their way to the Sugino residence. 

On the way there, they shared a conversation about this and that. Even though the two were acquainted with each other, Sugino was able to know even more about the woman. She served as a civil servant until she got married, and she left the workplace when her son was born, a bundle of joy that was given to them a little late in life. After her husband died, and in order not to put a burden on her son, she voluntarily went to the home where she made it her job to help others. He listened to her story with much interest. He envied his wife. Here she was for the past four years, able to listen to prolonged versions of these grand stories that were stored in Kawada-san’s memories. When she finished her story about how she met her husband she nudged Sugino and giggled, “I know that these stories aren’t as interesting as baseball, but I hope you enjoyed these folk tales of this old woman.”

Sugino smiled and honestly replied, “You’re being too modest ma’am. I enjoyed them thoroughly. You can’t get any better stories than this.” 

She put her hand to her mouth poised, and chuckled softly, “I’m glad.”

In time, the taxi had arrived at the Sugino residence, and Sugino while holding the middle-sized package, helped Kawada-san out of the taxi, after insisting to a consistent Kawada-san that he would pay the taxi fee. The driver looked at them with a bewildered face: Never in his tenure as a driver did he see such people who insisted that they pay the bill. 

They went in to be greeted by Kanzaki who had made her way in front of the door when she heard the locks turning. With the brightest smile she could muster, she greeted her husband, “Okaeri, Tomo-!”

She stopped when she caught sight of a familiar face, and she gasped, “Kawada-san?” 

The old-timer’s lips formed into that kind and warm smile. She examined Kanzaki from head to toe and knew that she was still broken. Even though she was wearing that smile on her face, she had still a lot to go when it came for her to come out of that abyss. No words could help her. She took off her shoes in slow motion and she suddenly gave Kanzaki a big hug, effectively shocking the young woman. Sugino stood where he was, at the shoe area, to give them some room. 

Kanzaki on the other hand was in absolute shock. First, she hadn’t expected Kawada-san to be here, and secondly, said person’s sudden hug. She rubbed Kanzaki’s back and just stood there, comforting her. Kanzaki felt her heart being pierced, but it wasn’t the unpleasant kind. It was quite the opposite: She felt as if this elderly woman knew about her pain and was in the midst of healing her. It was a treatment that she had never experienced before. It was one of warmth, compassion, and love that she felt transcend beyond all human understanding. She felt something warm flowing from her eyes, and she felt more and more tears flowing freely from them, and in time, she was crying… She didn’t care as she felt Kawada-san gently rubbing her back, comforting her. She was bawling, and she felt that her heart which was suffering a drought after the loss of their unborn child, was being restored, healed through her tears. 

Sugino who was watching from a distance after he had took off his shoes and went in their house felt some tears come to his eyes too. His wife was cold, dry, and emotionless, in the seemingly eternal abyss of grief and depression. But now, he felt that she was now fully healed, out of the abyss of depression and her heart back to the soft, gentle, and yet firm Kanzaki Yukiko, now Sugino Yukiko he knew and loved so dearly. He had to, no they had to thank Kawada-san for it. While Sugino was finishing those thoughts, Kawada-san was holding on to Kanzaki, who now had calmed down a little bit. 

She was holding Kanzaki like a mother would, and Kanzaki in return held on to Kawada-san for dear life as she cried and in effect healed her heart. Sugino merely took a backseat as he witnessed the sight, glad and thankful that his wife, due to the efforts of the elderly woman, was now healed from her wounds that she had acquired during the last month.

After Kanzaki had calmed down, she led Kawada-san to the living room, feeling refreshed from all of that hopelessness and depression that had ruled over her for the last month or so. 

When Kanzaki tried to go in the kitchen to get some tea and refreshments for her guest, Sugino sat her back down on the sofa with a peck to her cheek, “You’ve been through a lot, Yuki-chan, allow me, and enjoy your time with Kawada-san,” He smiled with a slight laugh in his voice and she nodded. 

Kawada-san snickered, “Looks like you two are as sweet as ever.”

Kanzaki blushed bashfully, “Yes… Tomohito has been helping in any way he could for the last month… I really owe him one.” She peeked a look inside the kitchen, where she saw her husband preparing some tea, water, and snacks. 

The elderly woman chuckled and motioned her to lean in closely, “Say thanks to him, okay Yukiko-san? You know, he really cares for you.” She emphasized that last part, to which the young woman nodded. 

“Yes, I understand. Thank you, Kawada-san.” She replied with a big smile plastered on her face. Only this time, the smile was genuine and her eyes were shining. 

It was at that moment when Sugino had entered the living room with a tray full of tea, water, and snacks. He felt some tears come to his eyes. He never thought that she would ever laugh as she did before all of this happened, but here they were. He sat down with the refreshments and laughed lightly, “Kawada-san, Yuki-chan, here are your long awaited refreshments!” 

The two giggled and grabbed a cup of tea. Sugino grabbed a cup of water and the three fell into light conversation, laughing and talking about various subjects. To her credit, Kanzaki had missed times like these, and she giggled, laughed, blushed. Then remembering what she wanted to ask, she asked Kawada-san, “Kawada-san?”

The woman carefully put down her tea cup and turned her face to them both, “Yes, Yukiko-san?” She asked with grace. 

“Thank you. For everything. I don’t know how I could’ve made the final step to escape the depression that came with you know…” She trailed off. 

“Now, now Yukiko-san, I didn’t do anything.” She waved her hands, turned her head in Sugino’s direction and assured her, “Sugino-san was the one who did all the work. I just came uninvited, hugged you with what I’ve been through over the years, and you were cured.” 

She finished that last sentence with a grin and Kanzaki and Sugino bowed in return and Sugino refuted, “But Kawada-san, if it wasn’t for your love and care, Yuki-chan wouldn’t have been cured this fast. I want to thank you.” He took her hand, and Kanzaki bowed slightly. 

“But Kawada-san,” Kanzaki started. 

“Hmm?” She listened closely. 

“What do you mean when you said ‘the things you’ve been through over the years’?”

She gently put down her teacup on the kotatsu table in front of the sofa and with a small smile said, “Well, because I’ve been through the same thing.” 

The young couple gaped and gasped in shock. Kanzaki slowly regained a sense of what was going on and apologized, “I’m so sorry to bring up an old wound- “

Kawada-san shook her head and put her hands on the couples’ shoulder, “No worry. It’s been forty years. Already I have to say.” She added the last sentence after a moment of thought.

She did her best to brush it off for the young couple and continued, “Yes, well, back then conditions weren’t as civil as they are now. Even back then. After my husband and I’ve been married for five years, we were blessed with an unborn daughter.”

The couple were listening with great concentration. She continued once more, “But, I suddenly lost her…” Even though a great deal of time had passed since the event, the two could see faint signs of grief in the elderly woman’s eyes. 

“The doctors said it was due to the stress I received at work. My husband was the one who helped me through it. He did the dishes, cleaned the house, took care of the chores around the house…” 

Kanzaki had unconsciously took her husband’s hand in hers and squeezed it. He had come up to the sit on the sofa. She smiled and he in return kissed her forehead. 

Kawada-san, amused at their show of affection, chuckled softly, “I spent two months just to get myself out of it, and I learned something.”

Kanzaki asked her softly while placing her hand on the woman’s shoulder, “What would that be, Kawada-san?" 

Kawada-san took her hand and looked straight at the couple. She let out a deep breath, “That’s not the end. Sometimes, my dears, trials such as these don’t consist only pain, they are also a way of growth, an opportunity to attain maturity… It might seem a little off subject, but I hope you understand.” 

They just nodded perplexed and in understanding.

She closed her eyes to continue, “So after that happened, we waited two years, and were blessed with a wonderful son.” She sighed and tears were brimming on the corners of her eyes on that sentence. 

Kanzaki quickly got some tissues for the elderly woman and as she was wiping her tears she finished the remaining portion of the story, “And… we named him Ken(謙), because we, my husband and I learned a little about modesty through him…but that’s another story. So, Sugino-san, Yukiko-san,” She caressed their hands like a mother would, and gave them a hopeful and bright face, “Don’t give up hope. If I, at 42 years old was able to give birth to Ken, then the two of you, who are still twenty-six years old can surely be blessed with a new life. It’s not the end…” She then enfolded them in a big hug, to which the two returned.

“Thank you…” They thanked her simultaneously. 

Kawada-san patted them on their backs and added, “So, in order for that to happen you need faith and endurance. Faith that He will gift you with a new life, and endurance to endure until that time comes. These two are closely linked with each other, so I hope you won’t lose these two things, okay?”

She smiled firmly to which they nodded in understanding. 

“Now then,” She slowly took out a pro controller for the Nintendo Switch from her purse, “I would like a rematch with you Yukiko-san.” She smirked. Kawada-san was an expert when it came to games at the nursing home, until Kanzaki came in and utterly defeated her, resulting in a friendly competition between the elder and the nurse which usually ended with Kawada-san losing. 

Kanzaki wore a similar smile of confidence, picked up her controller and provoked her, “Okay. But can you beat me this time, Kawada-san? Even though I haven’t been taking up the controller as much as I used to, I still have a lot of experience up my belt, and with Tomohito, you know.” She winked. 

Sugino nodded in response, a playful tone in his voice, “Yup. We had a battle on SSBU… I was annihilated, Kawada-san.”

Kawada-san laughed heartily on that remark, “Well, let’s see about that. Could you please boot it up?” 

Sugino laughed and he turned on the TV and the Switch, and the two engaged in an all-out battle. After a couple of rounds, Kawada-san was beat: She had 1 win out of 5 matches, while Kanzaki had 4 wins out of 5 matches, the loss being that Kawada-san had gotten lucky by smashing the final smash ball. 

Afterwards, Kawada-san had handed her controller to Sugino because she was beat. He fared no better, and Kanzaki totally dominated him, winning all eight matches. During one of their matches, they were really neck to neck until she called his name when she saw the perfect opportunity to K.O him: he was too far off on a ledge, and he had acquired more than 100% damage. 

“Anata~!” She called out airily with the slightest sense of victory. 

“Yes, Yuki-chan?” He grunted, trying to stay afloat.

“Good Bye~!” She replied with a deadly smile, and she launched the coup d grace, causing him to be K. Oed. 

He pouted. She giggled and pecked him on the cheek to which he blushed sheepishly. Kawada-san was looking at them as a doting parent, remarking at their affection and love for each other. They blushed. 

After a while, they sent Kawada-san back by taxi. Originally, Kanzaki had offered to escort her, but she had refused, requesting a cab. The couple sighed; they knew that it was impossible to win Kawada-san when she had her mind set on something stubbornly. 

” I can’t believe that everyone at the home went to such great lengths…” murmured Kanzaki as she put another piece of tuna sushi in her mouth, poised and chewed on it. 

Sugino chewed and swallowed endlessly, and when he took a break from eating he replied satisfied, “Maybe it’s because you’re always nice to everyone, helping them out, and most importantly, you’re always passionate about your job, it’s hard not to,” He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Kanzaki grinned. They were eating some take-out sushi. The box that Kawada-san had given them had an assortment of sweets and mochi: one of Kanzaki’s favorite delicacies, from everyone who decided to pitch in, and the envelope had a single 10,000 yen bill in it with a note telling them to enjoy the night with some quality food. It was anonymous, but they could tell who the owner of the handwriting was. So, here they were with some quality sushi (Ordered from a place Nagisa recommended), mochi and sweets as dessert. 

Then Kanzaki lowered her head in shame, “I’m sorry Tomohito. I know I haven’t been the ideal person to be around these days, both as a wife and a nurse at the home…” 

Sugino’s hand reached out to grab hers across the table and their hands met, intertwined. He gently rubbed her knuckles. “Hey, it’s okay. You were going through a lot, and I wanted to help. By the way,” He added with mischief, “Last time I checked, your name was Sugino Yukiko, wasn’t it?”

Kanzaki blushed at that. She hadn’t since it became commonplace for them, but the depression that dominated her for the last month had taken their toll: Things taken for granted and were commonplace were forgotten, due to all of her energy being used to fight the depression that had consumed her. 

She giggled with that stunning luster in her eyes, “Yep, I am, aren’t I?” 

Sugino could cry. It had been a while since they sat down and enjoyed a warm meal. He continued after blushing himself. It was also a while since he heard her giggles. “So that makes us husband and wife… It gives me the responsibility to take care of you, and it gives you the same responsibility. So, I leave myself to you, Yukiko-san.” He bowed politely. 

Kanzaki smiled at him, “Well then, it is I who entrust myself to you, Sugino-san, and I hope you’ll be satisfied with me taking care of you,” She bowed. 

He smiled that bright smile she’d grown to love and assured her, “Of course.” 

“Yuki-chan?” He called her by the nickname which only he used to call her. 

“Hmm?” She looked up while she was grabbing another piece of sushi with her chopsticks. 

“Don’t worry. I truly do believe that we’ll be gifted with our own child…” He trailed off. 

She giggled while slightly covering her mouth. He was glad. It seemed- no it was clear that she was now fully healed of her wounds. “Yes, I do too, so until that time comes, let’s wait and endure, eh?” She commented in agreement.

He nodded vigorously and continued to eat until out of the blue, a single comment was enough to make him choke. 

“Do you want to see if we’ll be gifted tonight...?” She blushed while her head faced down.

He choked and coughed on his sushi, prompting his wife to rush to his side with a cup of barley tea. “Tomo-kun, are you alright?” 

He gulped the cold tea in one go and after taking some deep breaths, he slowly let out what he had to address, “Tonight…? That sounds wonderful… But are you okay with it?” He looked at her with worried eyes, but his face was tinted with a healthy color of red. 

Kanzaki’s cheeks were also flushed. She nodded and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. It wasn’t erotic or anything. In fact, it was the quite opposite: It was sweet, cute, and full of pure affection. Something that had been missing for a month now… And Sugino felt his inner fire rage into a wildfire, hungry for something more. His voice dropped a few octaves and he whispered, “Yukiko…” 

His wife recognized that voice in an instant and gasped, her inner fire starting to burn more intensely than it did before she had suggested going to bed early. She managed to utter, “Yes, Tomohito?” 

He grabbed her hand on reflex, wrapping his fingers against hers so that they wouldn’t dare to budge, and started to kiss up from her cheek to her ear. She tensed, still getting used to these kinds of sensations that had been absent for a while now. 

When he reached her ear, he whispered, “As you said, let’s see if we’re gifted tonight...” He trailed off, and she in turn cupped her husband’s cheeks and agreed with a firm smile. He smiled back, and they headed off to their shared room, engaging in a secret act that was only known to them for the last four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
Ken(謙): Means humility, modesty, humble.


	3. The Way from Masaru(勝) to Shinobu(忍) Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this in the beginning of the story, but this is a 4 chapter story that I originally wrote as one story. But I decided to split it because it got longer and longer.... So I ended up spilting into four parts, and don't worry, it has a happy ending!  
Megumiai30

The next morning, Kanzaki woke up to find her husband’s peaceful sleeping face right beside her, his strong arms hugging her possessively so she wouldn’t get away. (Not that she would…) She felt nothing on her body, saw that their clothes were skewed all over the place and blushed in subtle realization. Everything felt strange for her but she was happy and elated that this had happened. She snuggled into her husband’s bare chest for warmth on this peaceful morning until he stirred. 

“Yuki-chan?” 

She cheered. “Good morning, Tomohito.” 

He smiled in return, snuggling the top of her hair. “Good morning, I hope you…” He abruptly sat up, remembering something. 

“What time is it?” He asked, franticly looking for a clock of any kind until his wife calmly made her way into the kitchen with only his shirt on and announced after looking at her smart phone, “It’s 9’o clock, Tomo-kun!”

At the moment her words fell, she heard sounds of rushed footsteps, and drawers being opened. She took a look at the calendar and saw that today was the day Sugino had practice. She quickly joined his frantic pace and prepared a sandwich for him to eat on the go, prepared his bag so that he wouldn’t waste time organizing it. She chuckled and right after she had prepared his training bag for him, her husband had the sandwich in his mouth and he was dressed in his uniform, prepared to go. 

He did spare a glance at his wife, who was only dressed in his shirt, and blushed, “You look pretty.” 

She kissed him on his cheek and replied with a soft laugh, “Thanks.” She got on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, causing him to blush once more. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, and their eyes were conveying everything they wanted to say to each other. 

‘Thank you for everything…. I love you…’

‘Anytime… I love you too.’ 

But according to reality, he had to be at the stadium by 10, and regretfully let go of her, sighing. “Well, I guess I have to go now. See you tonight?” 

She nodded. “Itterasyai. See you tonight. I think I might enjoy the rest of my sick days…” She unconsciously rubbed her stomach which had nearly deflated back to normal, which didn’t go unnoticed by her husband. 

“Some day…” He mumbled.

She nodded and after giving him his bag, quickly escorted him to the door. “Well then Yuki-chan, I’m off. See you tonight!” He waved to her and she did the same until he left. 

Afterwards, Kanzaki’s life returned to normal. After she had used up the last of her sick days, she returned to work; and she was warmly received by the elders who cared for her, for example Kawada-san, who was joyful that she had returned, her colleagues, who had embraced her as they went on with their work, and the director who was actually cool about what had happened. Apparently, her husband pulled some strings and that was enough to change the director’s mind. Her husband also was an indispensable asset for the team. He was nearly always the team’s starting pitcher, and he took the role diligently, living up to his reputation as the Slithery Sugino. 

After a year had passed, they had found out both with joy and envy that the Akabane couple of Karma and Manami were expecting a new addition to the family. The two had congratulated them but when they got home, the night was spent with an awkward silence. Their faith and endurance that they would be gifted with a child by Him was stronger than ever, but that didn’t mean that they were always in that state. In fact, they were walking a tight rope as their classmates started to announce they were expecting their first, second or third child one by one. Hayami and Chiba had welcomed their second son Jin to the world in October, Karma and Okuda were expecting their twins to be born on January of next year, and finally Kataoka and Isogai had announced that she was five months pregnant. Some speculated that she had gotten pregnant on their wedding day, since it was about five months after they had gotten married. Both denied the claims with blushes and flustered voices. But for Sugino and Kanzaki, well as mentioned before, they were walking on a tight rope as such announcements started to be audible from their closest friends. 

Finally, the bubble burst in December when the entire class 3-E had gathered for a reunion at an izakaya. Okuda and Hayami stayed home. The former because she was due soon, and the latter in order to take care of their newborn son and first son, Shu. 

Sugino had assured that Kanzaki didn’t have to go if she didn’t want to: He would make up some excuse about her being sick. But she refused with a smile, pointing out, “If I don’t go, the others might think that they’re offending me by having children. I don’t want to make them feel guilty that way. They deserve their happiness…” 

He caught the trace of sadness and envy, but he took a deep breath out. “Okay. Let’s go.” He tugged her hand up and she stood up from the sofa. 

They made their way to the ikazaya, located in Nakano. The class decided to lay off the alcohol due to the children (Kayano and Nagisa, Maehara and Okano had brought their child), and the pregnant woman of the group. 

As they interacted and mingled with each other, they started to hang out like the old days. Isogai, Maehara and Kataoka chattered as they always did, Maehara teasing them mercilessly about the fact that they were expecting after only five months of marriage, and the newlywed couple remarking that Maehara; the playboy, was the first in their class to get married. 

On another side, Terasaka’s group and Karma were in a fierce debate about politics, society, and education. The last of which they asked Nagisa for his opinion.

Over on this side, Okano and Kayano were looking over their daughters: 3-year-old Maehara Yui was playing with the 2-year-old Juri. With them was Kanzaki, Hara, Nakamura, Kurahashi, and Yada, who herself was engaged to Kimura Justice. 

The women were busy talking to each other and chattering about their lives. But they could notice two people who weren’t their normal self. One of the two had gone to the other of the two to ask her what was up. 

“Yukiko-chan, is something wrong?” She asked, worried for her long time friend. 

The woman in question was awaken from her trance and replied hastily, “Huh? Oh, Akari-chan! Of course everything’s alright. What made you think that??” She put on an artificial smile that could make a robot go to shame. 

Kayano frowned and scoffed, “You know, you’re horrible at lying Yukiko-chan…” 

Kanzaki lowered her head in shame. She sighed, “Yeah I know… I’m sorry Akari-chan…” 

Kayano in return shook her head, “No need to be. But is there something bothering you, Yukiko-chan? You seem pretty down today.” 

Kanzaki couldn’t turn a blind eye to her friend’s concern for her. She took a deep breath out. “Akari-chan, first of all I want to say sorry. I know I’m supposed to be happy for you guys, but I can’t help but to feel a strain on my heart whenever I hear someone announces that they’re having a baby.”

“Yukiko-chan…” Kayano whispered. 

“I know it’s stupid, but I just feel so ashamed…” Kanzaki’s voice cracked a little on that last line. 

“Oh Yukiko-chan… You have nothing to be ashamed about. I’m sure that you’ll have a baby of your own sure enough. You just have to…” Kayano hesitated knowing that in this context, you had to be reserved and think your words out. She heard the story of how Kanzaki had been healed in one go, and decided to keep her mouth reserved on that last line. 

“You just have to keep on going…” She completed the sentence with much thought. 

In response, Kanzaki gave her a slight smile and patted Juri’s blue hair, who had walked her way to her favorite aunt shouting, “Aunt Yukiko!” 

“I know… But until when? Sometimes I get the feeling that I’ll never be able to have a child of my own…” She trailed off, playing with Juri while talking with Kayano. 

“Yukiko-chan…” Kayano breathed, feeling truly passionate for her friend. 

She scrambled to find the right words in her head. She finally opened her mouth when the words came to her, “Don’t worry. I know that Juri will have some other girl rather than only Yui-chan to play with, and when that time arises, it’ll be the start of Juri-neechan!”

Kanzaki sighed and ruffled Juri’s hair and hugged her friend as her way of saying thanks. “Thanks, Akari-chan…” 

Kayano hugged her in return. But then, Kanzaki felt a small bump on Kayano’s stomach as she was hugging her. 

“Akari-chan? Why do I get the feeling that…” She questioned.

Kayano looking flustered, failed to scramble words into a sentence. “Well, you see…” She stammered until Nakamura, after patting the annoyed Nagisa on the back shouted, “Hey look everyone!” 

Everyone in the room, except Kayano and Nagisa had their eyes on Nakamura who had a smug look on her face. She then announced, “I just heard that Nagisa and Kayano-chan here are expecting again!” 

The room went silent for five seconds until cheers and hollering of voices could be heard. Kayano tried to quiet them down, not because of her but….

Kanzaki sat there, her entire being processing the information that was laid out in front of her and trying to react. When she finally did, she put on the best smile she could muster and hugged Kayano again. She cheered, “Congratulations Akari-chan!” 

“Yukiko-chan…” Kayano trailed off as she received joyful shouts of congratulations from the class. 

Kanzaki couldn’t take it anymore. She felt that she was at her limit. She immediately said good bye and a promise to meet next time to the rather curious Juri, and rushed over to her husband, who was talking with Kimura, Okajima, Chiba, and Takebayashi. 

“Tomohito…” She whispered as she tugged on her husband’s shirt. 

“Yuki-chan…” He took a look at her face to find tell tale signs of grief and hurt. He nodded. He quickly excused himself from his friends and escorted his wife out of the izakaya amidst their friends celebrating their closest friends’ new addition to their family. 

Juri waddled to her father and asked, “Papa?”

Nagisa, now taking a break from all the talking, noticed his daughter waddling towards him and picked her up. “Yes, Ri-chan?” He poked her on the cheek to amuse her, and his daughter giggled cutely in pleasure. 

His daughter asked, “Where’s Aunt Yukiko and Uncle Tomohito going?” She looked up at her father with her big blue eyes, similar to that of her father’s.

He looked around to see Sugino and Kanzaki quickly taking their leave. He caught sight of Sugino’s face which had an apologetic and hurt expression to it. Nagisa gave him a nod and an apologetic look of his own, and gestured to call later. Sugino nodded and half-ran out the door. 

“Well, it looks like they had some business to attend to.” Nagisa explained to his daughter. 

“Ehh?? I wanted to play with Uncle Tomohito…” She pouted. 

He laughed and poked his daughter’s cheek again, “Maybe later.”

He felt his phone vibrating and sighed after reading the message his wife sent. 

‘I’m worried about Sugino-kun and Yukiko-chan… Maybe we should meet them later…’

He looked over to his wife and gave her a nod to which she smiled. Karma, realizing the departure of the Sugino couple, went over to Nakamura to inform her about what happened. Other than that, the reunion went on as any other reunion would: Cheerful, Joyful, and some embarrassing scenes that were worthy of using for blackmailing when taken a picture of. 

Sugino and Kanzaki rushed home and, Kanzaki being in no mood to socialize with anyone, took a shower and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Sugino sighed. He took a shower himself and joined his wife, taking her hand and caressing it, trying in any way to lighten her up. Even though she wasn’t reacting, he realized that she wasn’t protesting either. Seeing that as a sign of acceptance, he kept at it. 

“Yuki-chan…”

She didn’t answer. All she did was focus on the television and looking at her cell phone to see a message from Nakamura saying that she was sorry for being insensitive. She smiled lightly and showed her husband the message, “It looks like Nakamura-san is sorry for blurting out like that, when there’s really no need...” She laughed a little painfully. 

“Yukiko…” Sugino trailed off, rubbing the back of her hand more softly, more gently than he did, because he knew that her heart had been strained these past few months, and to add to that, the coup de grace was Nakamura’s sudden announcement to the class.(Although, it wasn’t her herself who was pregnant…) 

She wrote a message of assurance to her long time friend, and sighed. Lost in thought, she found no way out. It had been five years since she had gotten married to her beloved husband, Sugino Tomohito, and a year since that devastating loss of Masaru. She thought she had gotten over it, but some wounds need a bit of time to heal, it seemed. What to do now? It didn’t seem like she would be able to have a baby. After all, women who had experienced a loss like that had diminished chances of having one. She sighed again, and shed a tear. 

Sugino asked his wife tenderly, “Yuki-chan, do you want some time by yourself?” He wanted to give his wife some private time if she needed it. 

She thought for a moment until she recalled the wisdom of Kawada-san. Wisdom of endurance and faith, wisdom of ‘This isn’t the end’, and Kayano’s comforting words, ‘Don’t worry. I know that Juri will have someone else rather than Yui-chan to play with, and when that time arises, it’ll be the start of Juri-neechan!’

She made up her mind and shook her head. “No Tomohito, can you stay with me as you always did?” She leaned on her husband’s shoulder ever so gently, requesting for his warmth, and he offered it without wavering. He wrapped his arms around her delicate figure, holding her close to his warmth. 

They stayed like that for some time. It was very peaceful and she felt like she was at home again. They stayed like that for some time, the TV set at an evening news program which is known for its’ legendary jazz openings. 

As it was Saturday, a special piano jazz tune started to flow out to calm the nerves of those listening, but Sugino patted his wife on the back, once again reassuring her, “It’s not the end, Yuki-chan…I believe that we’ll have one of our own children someday…” 

Kanzaki sat there, taking and enjoying her husband’s warmth, his strong arms around her and was lost in thought. What should she do from here on out? Act the cool way, and rationally give up, or believe and try…? She made up her mind in a second. 

With much willpower, she broke away from her husband’s soothing embrace, much to his confusion. 

“Yuki-chan? What’s wrong?” He asked with worried eyes. 

She smiled back at his navy eyes that she had fallen in love with her soft, chocolate eyes, the same that he fell in love with all the way back in junior high, when the two of them met in 3-E. 

“Tomohito-kun…” She whispered and pecked his lips. Though he was very puzzled about his wife’s sudden actions, he regained his posture and looked back at her eyes. They were sporting look of pure love, belief, and a hint of lust. 

He got the message right away, but he wanted to know if she was okay with this. “Yuki-chan…Yukiko. Are you sure?” 

She nodded firmly. “Somehow, I believe that today’s the day… Even though there might be a chance it might not be… Could we sleep together?” She said rather suggestively to him. 

Taken aback by the courageous remark by his wife, Sugino’s brain buffered for a moment until a visible blush was present on his cheeks. He smiled back fondly at her, “Of course Yukiko…” His voice dropped an octave on the last syllable, making her blush, and acting as a sign so she could make her move. 

“Tomohito…” She reached for his cheek and caressed it. 

He didn’t protest, nor did he back away. He leaned into his wife’s tender touch while closing his eyes. He relished the feeling of her soft palm on his cheek. He opened his mouth, “Yuki- “But his voice was stopped and muffled by her gentle lips, pecking his delicately. She immediately broke and looked away, head bowed down with a blush on her cheeks. 

He chuckled. It felt like they had gone back to college, when they started to go out with each other. He gently cupped her cheeks and pulled her up so they could face each other directly. He looked her and she looked at him. They both stared at each other in comfort, and with a fond look. 

“Tomohito…” She breathed out. 

“Kanzaki-san… Are you sure about this…?” He asked hesitantly.

She giggled in spite of the electrical atmosphere of the situation. She smirked, “Back to using surnames I see. But what a shame, my last name is Sugino, Sugino-kun.” 

He chuckled in nervousness and his hand went to the back of his neck sheepishly.

She giggled and continued while concentrating her eyes on her husband, “And yes, I believe that after this…” She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer to her. 

She kissed him a little firmly, finishing her sentence, “That we will be blessed with a child.” 

She slowly approached her husband’s lips, to find that he met her halfway, and they met for a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips and tongues met in a dance, well used to each other’s company. They started to head to their room as they began to strip each other of each others’ clothes. She was the one who led him to their bedroom. 

When they reached the door to their room, they broke apart, panting for air. 

“Yukiko…” He breathed out.

“Tomohito…” She replied in return. 

They needed no words, for their eyes and small giggles told them what was to happen in this night between them. They reached for each other once again as they entered in their room.

After their passionate night together, Kanzaki was resting against her husband’s shoulder, and he had his arms wrapped firmly around her body, his head resting against hers in an intimate position. They weren’t asleep yet. They were enjoying a night of cuddling after they had engaged in such acts. At the moment, they were engulfed in a peaceful, serene night together. 

“Tomohito?” Kanzaki called ever so gently. 

“Yes, Yuki-chan?” He replied. 

“Did you ever think we would end up like this?” She asked curiously. 

He chuckled. “Nope…I certainly didn’t. I mean, back when I had a crush on you when we were in class 3-E, you were the class idol: Someone who was right beside you, but couldn’t reach because she was too far out of reach…”

She chuckled and blushed. “I can’t believe I never realized that back then… You know I had such bad luck meeting guys before you… I just couldn’t believe that an athletic, dashing, and caring boy like you would like a person such as me… Even more so when I turned down your confession back during our freshman year in college…” Her face turned a little darker, and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Hey.” He kissed the top of her head, asking for her attention. “That’s all water under the bridge now. We’re married, no?” He smiled. She smiled an assured smile in return, giggling softly. 

“I guess you’re right.” She said in agreement. 

He causally remarked, “I’m just glad that you forgave me even though I messed up my vows during our wedding.” 

She grinned. Their marriage ceremony wasn’t the most ideal one. After a series of mishaps with the decorations and the lights, a very nervous Sugino, who was more stressed and made edgy by the situations surrounding them, when saying I do, voice cracked, inciting the boisterous laughter of the guests, the pastor presiding and his wife beside him, who was trying her very best not to laugh out loud. 

She laughed and leaned closely, not wanting a millimeter of space between them and remarked, “Even if you said your vows perfectly, or even if your voice cracked,” She nudged his foot under the covers with hers, “I still would’ve accepted it. As you said, it is water under the bridge, and for me even though it wasn’t all perfect, it was still the best day ever, since I was blessed by Kami-sama with a great husband.” She hummed, and left a kiss on his neck, cheek, and his earlobe. 

He smiled fondly in return, snuggling and kissing the top of her head in return. “Me too, Yuki-chan, me too. Thank you…” He felt some tears come to his eyes. Never in a million years did he imagine that he would end up like this: Married to the girl of his dreams, whom he had a crush on since middle school and who was considered to be the class idol, to share something with her that’s only shared between husband and wife. He was truly blessed, and he knew it. 

“Yuki-chan?” He called her nickname to no answer given in return. He figured that she had hit the hay. After all, engaging in such an activity does make you very tired. 

He smiled. He kissed the top of her head one more time and whispered, “Don’t worry Yuki-chan, I believe so too…”

He then fell asleep with her, not knowing that his wife was listening to everything he said, albeit she was half asleep, and her lips pursed into a small smile in agreement. She then followed her husband’s lead and fell completely asleep to the world of dreams right after.


	4. Shinobu

The next morning, Sugino woke up a little early, for he had a workshop of sorts that day. He pecked his sleeping wife’s forehead lovingly, gently let go of her and rose from the bed to wash up and get prepared. The workshop itself was merely long hours of speeches from the owner, head coach, and the captain. He sighed as he dressed up, sometimes stealing a look at his ever-sleeping wife, who looked cute with her lips slightly opened, her chest heaving up and down with her every breath… Sugino couldn’t have asked for more. He knew he was blessed with his cute, kind, tender, and yet brave wife. 

But all things aside, he tiptoed out of their room, prepared a simple meal for his wife and headed out. 

‘See you tonight, Yuki-chan…’

Kanzaki woke up with a yawn at 10, two hours after her husband had gone out. She remembered instantly that her husband had a workshop and calmed down when she felt the other side of their bed empty and cold. She made herself appropriate, in case of sudden visits and went downstairs to find a homemade breakfast of eggs, bacon, bread, and miso soup and a note. 

Dear Yuki-chan,

I may not be the best cook in the world, but I wanted you to have a nice meal after you woke up, so voila! I hope you enjoy it and see you after this gruesome workshop. (I really wish we don’t have to go to these things...Jeez...) 

Anyways, see you tonight and love you!

Tomohito

A soft giggle came up from inside her, and it escaped her lips. She couldn’t ask for a sweeter husband. She poured a glass of juice and ate the meal that her husband prepared for her, in spite of his busy schedule. 

‘I’ll have to teach him how to make miso soup though…’ She thought, as a comment regarding the tasteless miso soup he had made. 

She pleasantly enjoyed the rest of the breakfast that he had made for her with a smile on this quiet, peaceful morning. 

When he came back, the two were cooped up in the kitchen: A determined Kanzaki teaching Sugino the basics of making miso soup. After some mishaps, he finally managed to master it, much to the joy of Sugino and the fatigue of Kanzaki, and the rest of the night was spent playing some Mario Kart and cuddling with each other. 

Two months later, the group of six: Sugino, Kanzaki, Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, and Okuda, who had just ended her postnatal care met at Karma’s house, for some get together time in a little while. 

The children, Juri and Makoto met and started playing with each other like any group of toddlers would. The new addition, or should I say, additions to the Akabane family, Ai and Haruhi on the other hand, were cared for and held by their parents, much to their fatigue. Kayano had entered her sixth month of pregnancy, and it was proven by the more pronounced bump that was visible on her stomach. Meanwhile, Kanzaki wanted to miss out, not because she felt uncomfortable around her friends’ and their families, but she’d been sick from the day before: feeling nauseous, dizzy, and even throwing up. 

She had come anyways: She wanted to see the new born Ai and Haruhi, and to socialize with her friends. Even though everyone was aware of the couple’s sudden departure from the reunion, the fact was forgotten and they mingled and hung out together like the old days. 

The girls were talking about stuff that had happened in their lives. Okuda had brought up stories about how Karma treated her during her postnatal care. 

“Even though he was busy with work at the ministry, he still took care of me whenever he could!” She cheered while cradling Ai in her arms so she could go to sleep. 

The other two smiled at her while Kayano commented, “That’s really amazing. I remember when Ri-chan was born, Nagisa was so beat by work that sometimes he just hit the hay. Not that I’m blaming him though.” 

Kanzaki nodded in understanding. She had become the listener to the conversation that Kayano and Okuda were engaging in. She didn’t feel like she had enough energy to converse with them and so she remained quiet, calm and poised. 

Suddenly, Kayano had made light of the fact that Kanzaki wasn’t talking all that much. “Yukiko-chan, are you alright? You haven’t said a word since you came here.” 

Okuda wore a worried look on her face, “Yes, Yukiko-san, are you alright? You seem to look a little sick… Or are you a little uncomfortable about our conversation?” 

Kanzaki waved her hand, “No, no, of course not! I’ve just been feeling a little sick since yesterday…” She rubbed her stomach to try to ease the storm that had been brewing up. 

Kayano and Okuda looked at each other and nodded. 

“Yukiko-san.” Okuda said to get her attention. 

“Yes, Manami-chan?” She asked, temporarily released from her stomach brewing up a storm. 

“Have you had other problems with your body? Other symptoms too?” 

Kanzaki pondered about it, “Hmm… Now that I think about it, I did throw up two or three times yesterday and today, had some morning sickness three days ago, and as I…” She didn’t get to finish that sentence because she felt something coming up once again and hightailed it to the bathroom, with her two friends and Sugino following her. 

“Yuki-chan!” He shouted and followed them to the bathroom to find it occupied with the three girls, but Sugino being the affectionate and concerned husband that he was couldn’t help but to peek in and ask, “Yuki-chan, are you alright? You’ve been sick lately…”

She held up a hand to show him that she was, that she just had a bad meal. Kayano and Okuda were in the bathroom, patting her back and holding her hair up so that it wouldn’t be interfering or getting dirty while she was throwing up. Seeing that there wasn’t any room in there, he watched on the sidelines while his female friends were helping his wife. Karma and Nagisa went over and assured their longtime friend while worrying for their friend. 

As Okuda and Kayano were helping their friend, they saw that she was letting up. Kayano asked, “Are you okay now, Yukiko-chan?” 

She nodded. “I’m sorry… I never expected that I would suddenly throw up now… Manami-chan…” 

Okuda shook her head and reached for a cup of water from the bathroom faucet, “Here,” she said and handed to Kanzaki, who gratefully took it and rinsed her mouth with it. 

“But I have to say, if you’ve been like this for the past two days, and you suffered the same symptoms, I suspect that you're…” She trailed off.

“I’m what?” Kanzaki asked with curiosity and fear. 

“Well… that you’re…” She stammered, not wanting to give false, cruel hope to her friend who had already suffered because of what she was about to say. 

“What, Manami-chan?” Kanzaki asked more desperate to hear her friend’s verdict. 

Karma had laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder for comfort. She grinned. She took a deep breath and whispered, “Pregnant.” 

“What?” Kanzaki asked, not being able to process what was said. 

“Pregnant, Yukiko-chan.” Kayano repeated for her friend, who was unable to talk further. 

“Yuki-chan…” Sugino reached out for his wife and layed a hand on her shoulder. Kanzaki put her hand on top of it. The six adults were speechless until Kanzaki made an announcement. 

“Um… I don’t want anyone to take this the wrong way, but can I be excused? I don’t feel that well… And Manami-chan, Karma-kun, congratulations!” She cheered, and her husband and the rest of their four friends could see that she wasn’t faking it either: They could see the slightest hint of hope on her face. The four adults nodded and Nagisa said, “Of course. We hope to hear from you guys soon!” He ended the sentence with a smile, and Karma led them to the door. Before they could leave, Juri being the active girl that she was, ran to the couple shouting, “Aunt Yukiko! Are you leaving?” 

Kanzaki giggled and kneeled to her height, “Yup. I’m not feeling well today… Sorry we didn’t get to play today, I promise we’ll play later, okay?” 

She assured Juri by ruffling her hair lightly, and the little girl nodded vigorously. 

“Okay!” 

Sugino added, “And, we promise you’ll have a new friend to play with!” Surprising the others, and especially Juri herself, who looked at them with big, hopeful eyes, “Really?” 

The Sugino couple nodded, and with that they were off, after greeting the rest of the people who had gathered. The two couples stood there while laughing and talking amongst each other while watching the kids once they had left. Makoto went up to his father and asked, “Papa, am I getting a friend too, like Juri-neechan?” He was always the curious child. 

Karma laughed and picked his son in his arms, “We’ll have to see… But I’m pretty sure that you will.” 

Makoto giggled as his father was playing airplane with him, and the night went on for the remaining two families. 

The next day Sugino and Kanzaki headed to the doctors. The doctor made her go through a test and the doctor announced, “Congratulations Sugino-san, you’re pregnant!” 

To the couple, their endurance and faith had now blossomed and was layed out in front of them.

Kanzaki felt tears come to her eyes, and she asked the doctor just to make sure, “Dr. Shimazaki, really? Is there a child growing inside me?”

“Yes of course, Mrs. Sugino!” The woman cheered. “You’re already two months into your pregnancy.” 

Sugino, who was beside his wife for support, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He couldn’t be happier. He thanked Kami-sama, but first he asked the lady, “Dr. Shimazaki, anything we have to be cautious about?” 

She immediately said, “Well, considering that this is your second pregnancy, please be careful of excessive stress, or excessive exercise, even more than you did last time.” 

The couple smiled bitterly, especially Kanzaki, for she had learned that lesson the hard way. 

“And…Mr. Sugino, please make sure that your wife is getting the rest and affection she needs to get through this. But you can do it, right? I’ve been your doctor for the past three years, and I can say that you two,” She turned her chair around to face the couple directly, “Are a great team, and I know that you can get through it.” 

The doctor looked at them with affection and joy. The couple nodded in understanding. The doctor smiled in satisfaction. 

“Oh, and Mrs. Sugino, I recommend that you take maternity leave starting from the fifth month, or take it easy starting then, okay?” 

Kanzaki nodded, her smile being one of the most radiant she’d smiled in a while, “Of course!” 

The checkup had ended and after they had made their way out of the hospital, Sugino hugged his wife tightly. Kanzaki rested against his chest, gasping in shock but then leaning in to the hug soon afterwards. They had broken off and stared at each other. 

“Tomohito...” She whispered.

“Yukiko…” He sighed back. 

They thanked that after six years of marriage, and two years of gruesome and hard time of believing and enduring, they were finally blessed with a new life, and they were staring at each other in awe, thanks, and love, cherishing and celebrating the event. They hugged again while they cried in joy. 

The next three months passed by pretty quickly. The couple had met with the other members of their former group that they had formed when they were in middle school for the school trip. They certainly were joyful as they were, and the women cried with her while the men hung out as usual. The rest of their former classmates heard about it, and they were more cautious yet more warm and supportive then they were the first time around, when the couple had expected Masaru. 

As time passed by, the baby grew inside of Kanzaki more and more each day, and she felt it as the bump on her stomach grew more pronounced. She would come back after a long day at work resting on the sofa until her husband got home, and then they would spend a bit of time talking to it(They didn’t know whether their baby was a boy or a girl yet.), speaking to it, conversing with it, and the baby inside her responded with kicks when she reached the fifth month, much to her discomfort, but for her it was worth it. It was regular when they had Masaru but this time around, the time that they spent with this one was more precious. 

One day, after Sugino had come back home from the game and after they had dinner, they had their daily session with their baby. 

He rubbed her stomach as he fell into complete bliss. “How are you today? Daddy lost the game today…” He whined. 

He got a kick for that. “But it doesn’t matter, since you’re with me… And I can’t wait to play baseball with you, dude…” He closed his eyes in bliss to which Kanzaki snickered. 

“We don’t know if it’s a he or a she, anata… Can you be so sure that it’s a he? I think it might be a she…” She trailed off playfully. 

“Maybe… or maybe not…” He smirked in return, playfully poking her in the arm.

She giggled and pinched his cheek gently, “Well, mother’s intuition, I think we might be having a daughter.” 

“Really? What are you going to if it’s a son?” He mock challenged. 

“Well then, if it is, why don’t you name our child? But if it’s a daughter, I’ll name her.” She, as the ultimate grandmaster of games: Grandmaster Kanzaki suggested. 

“Deal. And, no asking about the baby’s gender until then?” He suggested in return.

“Deal. But I’ll have you know that back in 3-E, when Koro-sensei forbid us to mention the word ‘drop’ and whoever did would have their hair fixed in an oyaji 7:3 fashion, I was the only one who managed to avoid that fate,” She grinned provocatively. 

He smirked, “I know all too well, Grandmaster Kanzaki(Kanzaki Meijin)… But this game isn’t determined by how good you do, it’s all decided by Him.” 

She giggled, “I guess you’re right. We do have equal footing here. Congrats. But I don’t know if you can say the same for this,” She threw him a controller and turned on the Switch, with a mischievous grin.

He chuckled while smirking, “You’re on.” 

The couple laughed as they engaged in another battle of SSBU.

Time flew by, and after the months of change, March and April passed by, May arrived. May for all its splendor and calmness was welcoming to all the people who were gifted to enjoy it, and the former class 3-E was no exception. Hara and Yoshida got married on the fifth, and were met with their former classmates, who gave them a warm congratulations. Of course, May also marked the start of a new life…

Ring, ring! The phone of the Sugino household rang, making Sugino and Kanzaki groan in annoyance. Who could it be, and what was the time? Sugino felt his wife nudge him, “Tomo-kun...” 

“All right, all right...” He got up groggily while his hands were up in surrender and answered the phone, “Hello?” 

He did take a look at the clock which read 6:22 A.M. He groaned. He wanted his sleep due to last night’s game taking a toll on him. It had been a battle of wits, and he came out as the losing thrower. He sighed. “Hello...?” He asked again to a panicked and frenzied voice. 

“Calm down man, I can’t understand you.” He tried to calm the man on the other line down.

“Sorry… Could you and Yukiko-san look after Ri-chan? Akari’s gone into labor, my mother and father are out of town, Karma and Manami-san as you know have gone on a vacation for golden week….” Nagisa asked desperately. 

Sugino, now coming to his senses was now wide awake, and so was Kanzaki who had sat up while rubbing her eyes. “Tomohito-kun, who is it?” She asked. 

Sugino laughed. “Calm down, Nagisa. Of course. Now should we go over to your place?” 

Nagisa immediately answered, “If that’s fine with you, we’d appreciate it, since Ri-chan’s still sleeping.” 

“Okay then, we’ll be there in a minute. Now, you’d better hurry up with Kayano-chan. It sounds like she’s about to come out.” He replied. 

“Thanks! By the way, the emergency key’s at the bottom of the mailbox!” Nagisa said and hung up hastily. 

“Yuki-chan…” He tried to relay her the situation at hand to see his 5 month pregnant wife already prepared to go. 

She smiled softly, “The one who needs to get ready is you, Tomohito.” 

He chuckled in response. “Yeah, just give me a moment, I’ll be right back.” 

He quickly got dressed and they reached Nagisa’s house within ten minutes, to find a note written hastily by the man of the house, asking the couple to give Juri her breakfast and to take care of her, and thanking them for agreeing on short time’s notice. 

Kanzaki went to work in the kitchen and Sugino arranged things a little orderly, for the house was a little messed up due to the Shiota couple bursting out of the house. Soon after, Kanzaki had prepared breakfast and Sugino had finished setting the house in order they heard a panicked voice who was at the door of her bedroom. 

“Mama, papa, where are you?” 

Sugino quickly headed to the girl’s room and greeted her, “Hey Juri, Uncle Tomohito here with Aunt Yukiko. Have you slept well, kiddo?” He asked gently, patting the girl on her head. 

She nodded, still puzzled and wondering where her parents had gone. “Where’s mama and papa?” She asked.

“Well, they’ve gone to the hospital because your little brother or sister wanted to come out, and they asked us to play with you until you meet them, is that okay?” He approached her softly, kneeling at her level. 

She suddenly broke out in a huge smile, “Of course! Will Aunt Yukiko play with me too??” she ended the question with big shining eyes. 

He snickered, held her up and lead her to the kitchen, “Of course, kiddo, she’d love to. But be careful, she has a baby in her tummy too, okay?” He winked to get his point across, and she nodded in excitement: She couldn’t wait to meet her favorite aunt. 

When they reached the kitchen, Kanzaki had already set up the table and was leaning against a chair. She was already five months along and was gaining weight, making her a little fatigued. As soon as Sugino let Juri down, she made a run for her shouting, “Aunt Yukiko!” She hugged her legs, to which she patted the young Juri on her blue haired head. 

She chuckled, “How are you, Juri-chan?” 

“Great! I missed you, Aunt Yukiko.” She replied. 

She giggled and said, “Well, I’m sorry but I can’t play airplane with you today…” 

Juri’s face fell in disappointment. 

“But I can promise we’ll have fun with other games though!” 

“Yay! Let’s start!” Juri cheered. 

Kanzaki giggled in response and picked her up, “But first things first, you need your energy. Let’s eat breakfast, okay?” 

“Okay!” She replied bubbly.

Sugino took her in his arms after he had found the two of them, telling his wife not to push her body too much. The three ate while the active Juri asked this and that and talked about her day yesterday, and such. The two laughed: Juri certainly got her personality from her mother. 

After breakfast, Kanzaki played with Juri while Sugino did the dishes. Juri was amazed with Kanzaki’s stomach and sought to ask, “Is there a baby in there, Aunt Yukiko?” 

She giggled, “Yup… When this one’s born, you’ll be able to play with him or her…” 

Juri giggled in return, “I hope it’s a girl so I can play with her!” 

Sugino looking out the living room from the kitchen smiled as he saw his pregnant wife bonding with their friend’s daughter. He only hoped that he and she would be blessed with the same. 

A couple of hours later, at about 3 in the afternoon, Nagisa called. 

“Hey Sugino?” 

“Oh, hey Nagisa, how’s Kayano-chan doing?” Sugino asked. 

He chuckled, “Akari just came out. He’s doing well also.” He added. 

‘He…?’ Thought Sugino until he realized. ‘Ah!’ 

“Congrats on your son dude!” Sugino cheered, Kanzaki came closer and listened in with Juri, who was excited to meet her little brother, and he asked, “Should we go down there with Juri-chan?” 

Nagisa chuckled, “Umm, yeah. Come on down. I’m sure that Ri-chan would like to see her little brother. She’s been talking about it for the past seven months.” He chuckled nervously on that last line. 

Sugino answered, “Okay then, we’ll be there in a little while. See ya!” 

“Okay!” Nagisa hung up. 

Sugino turned to Kanzaki who was playing a word chain game with Juri who was trying so hard in her 3-year-old head to think of any words that began with “y”. 

He watched them intently until he called, “Juri! Do you want to go to meet your brother?” 

Juri, who was still struggling suddenly turned around at the speed of light and looked at him with pleading and yet shining eyes, “Really?” 

“Yup! So let’s go help you into some clothes do we can go out.” Sugino replied cheerfully.

“Yay!” She exclaimed and rushed to her room.

As Sugino was helping his wife a little to the little girl’s room Kanzaki whispered, “Did Nagisa-kun say anything about Akari-chan’s condition?” 

He whispered back, “Nothing yet. It seems like everything went well.” 

She giggled gracefully, “That’s good to know. I hope we can say the same in September…” She trailed off. 

He responded by tucking a lock of her stray hair back her ear. “I believe we will. We just have to endure everything until then.” 

She put on a smile, and latched herself on her husband’s arm. 

Kanzaki helped Juri put on her clothes (Which she proudly stated that she had coordinated for this day.), and they went off to the hospital where Nagisa, Kayano, and their newborn son were.

They arrived at the hospital room to find Kayano lying down on the bed, Nagisa sitting in a chair beside her, and a little baby boy beside her. The made their way in to be greeted by the couple. Juri had ran into her father’s arms with excitement and squeaked cutely, “Papa, papa, where’s my little brother??”

He chuckled wisely, and put his index finger on her lips, “Shh. He’s still sleeping. You wouldn’t want to bother your brother, right?” 

She shook her head and closed her mouth in understanding. Kanzaki made her way to Kayano, who looked very tired and worn out but was shining. Sugino went over to Nagisa, who was now letting his daughter go over to her mother, to get a better look at her little brother. “Mama!” She called.

Sugino gave Nagisa a good natured slap on the back, “Congrats, Nagisa.” 

Nagisa smiled a little foolishly, “Yeah thanks, but really it’s Akari who did all the work…” He took a look at his wife, who was talking with Kanzaki and Juri with affectionate eyes.

“How was it?” Sugino asked his friend. 

“Well… It was better than when Ri-chan was born. I nearly fainted remember?” He recalled.

Sugino chuckled in return, “Yeah, I heard about it from Yuki-chan…” He trailed off, looking at his wife, who was five months pregnant, chattering with Kayano and talking about the new addition to the Shiota family. 

He suddenly felt an assuring hand on his back, “Don’t worry. I’m sure that Nobuto(信人) will have another friend to play with in four months…” 

Kanzaki’s ears perked up as she stared in awe at the newborn boy who had woke up and asked, “Nobuto?” 

Kayano smiled and sat up, Nagisa helping her, and held Nobuto in her arms, “Ri-chan, Yukiko-chan, Sugino-kun, meet Nobuto.” 

The three stared in awe at the new addition and blessing of the Shiota family. Like his mother, he had ink black hair and amber eyes, but he took his father’s facial details. He had Nagisa’s eyes, nose, and lips, much like how Juri inherited her parents: She had her father’s hair color and blue eyes, but she took after her mother when it came to her facial features. 

Sugino chuckled, “I have to say, he really takes after Nagisa when it comes to his facial details. He looks beautiful.” Kanzaki nodded in agreement with her husband. 

Kayano giggled, “Right? That’s what I thought. He’ll be a good daugh- I mean son,” She ended the last sentence with a sly grin.

Nagisa puffed his cheeks, “He’s a boy, Akari…” 

Kayano stuck out her tounge and winked, “I know, just messing with you. You know I won’t think of my son as a daughter… I think one generation of that was enough. Of course, no offense to Okaasan.” 

Nagisa chuckled, he knew that she wouldn’t do such a thing, and if she did, he would be there to stop her at all costs. But Kanzaki asked, “But why Nobuto? I mean aren’t there better, you know, ‘so-called’ modern names, such as Yuta, Shin, or even Ren? Not that I’m saying Nobuto isn’t a good name, it really is.” She ended with a smile, looking at little Nobuto like a doting aunt. 

Kayano giggled, “Well, it was Nagisa who brought up the idea. Before Nobuto was born, we talked and decided that if it was a son, we would name him Nobuto, if it was a daughter, we would name her Nozomi. He said he wanted to really honor you guys for your faith. The faith that you had even though you suffered,” She decided to choose her words carefully. 

“And even though everything seemed so bleak, that you would someday be blessed with your own child.” 

Nagisa continued where his wife left off, “That’s why I named him, we named him Nobuto, (Person of Faith), as a tribute to you guys. I know for a fact, that Nobuto will have a friend to play with along with Ai-chan and Haruhi-chan.” 

Kanzaki was in tears and Sugino smiled, thanking the couple for their tribute. 

Kayano asked if Kanzaki wanted to hold their baby, to which she gratefully accepted, rocking the little boy in her arms softly, “Hi Nobuto-kun, I’m your parents’ friend, Aunt Yukiko…” 

Juri was hyperactive and bombarded her father with questions, to which her father answered calmly and excitingly. 

One of the questions she asked was, “Papa, is Aunt Yukiko sad?”

Her father looked at Kanzaki who had tears in her eyes while gently holding their son. He chuckled and knelt down to her height, “You know… People don’t just cry because they’re sad, Ri-chan. They can cry when they’re really happy.” 

“Ehh? But that doesn’t make any sense!” She replied, trying in her mind to figure out why people cried when they were very happy. 

He laughed fatherly and ruffled his daughter’s hair, “You’ll find out when you get older, sweetie.” 

Meanwhile, as his wife and Kayano were chattering together, and Nagisa was bonding with his daughter, a light bulb went off in his head.

‘Ah-hah! I know what to name our child...’ He smiled and laughed out loud while he was finishing that thought.

His laugh surely got the attention of all the people present in the room, because he felt a tug on his pants. 

“Uncle Tomohito, are you sad?”

He lowered himself to her height and laughed, “No, why do you say that, Juri-chan?” Amused at his niece’s (Albeit, they weren’t related by blood, but the class 3-E could be said to be connected by blood by this point.) reaction. 

“Well, I thought because Aunt Yukiko cried because she was happy, you could laugh because you were sad.” She innocently stated. 

The four adults in the room suddenly broke into laugher, much to the embarrassment of the three-year-old girl, and Nobuto wailed. Kayano quickly sprang into action and Sugino caressed Juri’s head, “I’m not sad. I’m happy…” 

“Why?” She asked.

Sugino put his index finger on his lips, “It’s a secret…for now…” He winked. 

She looked at him with wide curious eyes, and Kanzaki asked him herself, “Tomohito?” 

He gave the same gesture to his wife, who scoffed in disappointment cutely. He chuckled, and he assured her it was nothing at this moment and the party of five socialized until other guests (Nagisa’s mother and father) arrived. 

The next months went by rather quickly. Sugino was at the top of his game, and Kanzaki after being forced to take maternity leave by her husband, Kawada-san, and Kanna who was happily married herself, went about doing the chores as best as she could. Their friends visited her as much as they could, and truly congratulated her and Sugino. Unlike last time, they helped her with the chores, talked with her and had a cup of tea. 

On an August evening, when she was eight months pregnant, Sugino was with the guys so the girls decided to hang out themselves also. They met at the Sugino residence in a type of potluck. Hara brought along some homemade sushi, katsudon, and assorted dishes, Kayano brought some sweets, and the others brought along some snacks, and in the case of Fuwa, she brought along some new releases of Jump magazine. 

They discussed this and that until Kurahashi brought this up, “Hey Yukiko-chan, have you thought of a name for your baby?”

The others tensed up, knowing how Kanzaki and Sugino had given a name to their son, only to lose him before he was born. Taking notice of this atmosphere, Kanzaki waved her hands at them especially to Kurahashi who looked guilty. 

“No, it’s okay, honestly! We haven’t because we don’t know this little one’s gender…” She said.

The women nodded in understanding. Then Fuwa spoke up, “Then how about the name Kana?” 

Kanzaki thought about it, “Hmm… Well, I was thinking on the lines of Satomi if we had a girl, but Kana’s great too, I think.” 

Fuwa groaned in disappointment until Hayami spoke up, “Well I think Shiho is nice too. Simple, and yet pretty, not to mention the fact that you can use various Kanji variations to give your daughter a good meaning to her name.” 

Fuwa snickered, “Rinka, it seems you’ve been reading up on that manga with the shrunken detective. I thought you said you would never read it since it never ended.”

Hayami blushed. She hadn’t spoken of her preference for manga, but she secretly liked that manga with the high school detective that had shrunk due to a mysterious drug, and it was the duty of his partner, who was a scientist how invented the drug, to find a cure so he could go back to his girlfriend and life. It just so happened that Shiho was the real name of that scientist since she went by an alias.

She stammered, “H-hey I o-only started r-reading that because it ended two years a-ago… And I didn’t get it from that series…”

Fuwa grinned slyly, “Whatever you say. You have to remember that there’s one truth though.” She pointed her finger at Hayami. 

The rest of the night was filled with chatter and talk about the name for the baby of the Suginos’ and the upcoming wedding of Yada and Kimura, set next year, and Nakamura helped clean up after the others had to go.

After her friends, or rather their family of class 3-E had gone, Sugino had come back from his get together with the guys. 

He went over to the sofa where his wife was sitting, resting after all the events and massaged her feet while greeting her. 

“Hey, how was your get together with the girls?” 

Kanzaki, appreciating his ministrations let out a hum in delight, “Thanks. My feet hurt a lot nowadays.”

“No need. I just feel a little bad that I haven’t been doing this a whole lot.” 

“Don’t worry. I know you’ve been busy lately, especially after your team took some hits here and there.” She said in compassion, but it was true: She was worried for her husband’s team. 

Sugino replied, “Thanks. But what did you girls do? I mean at our get together, the guys were talking about a whole range on subjects, including us.” 

Kanzaki’s eyes perked up, “Exactly what about us?” 

Sugino started while stammering, “W-Well, they gave us some suggestions for names.”

Suddenly, Kanzaki started to laugh uncontrollably. “Yuki-chan?” Sugino asked, alarmed at his wife’s sudden laughter.

“Sorry…. It’s just that the girls did the same. I actually liked some of them. Fuwa-chan suggested Kana, Rinka-chan said that Shiho would be a good name, Hinata-chan preferred the name Minami, and Yada-chan floated with the idea that Ayaka would be well fitting.”

Sugino chuckled, “Well the guys had some pretty interesting suggestions too: Mai, Shintaro, and oh! There was also this suggestion of Shinya!” 

She chuckled, “Those are all good suggestions but,” She turned her head so that she would be facing her husband straight in the eye, “Are there perhaps any names you came up with yourself…?”

He slyly grinned and chuckled warmly, “That’s a secret.”

She puffed her cheeks in disappointment, and the night went on as the curious Kanzaki tried to interrogate him into telling her. 4th chapter

On the morning of September 29th, everything seemed to be normal. Sugino was out for practice for the big game later that day, and Kanzaki was doing the dishes while talking to Kayano via voice talk. 

“….I mean, I had to literally kick him out of the house, trying to assure him that I would be fine and I wouldn’t be expecting for another week.” Kanzaki sighed with fondness, getting her chest off of things with her friend. 

Kayano giggled from the other end, “I know, but that’s just because Sugino-kun really cares about you, you know.” Kanzaki could faintly hear the sound of crying from the other end. 

Kanzaki laughed softly, “It looks like you have your hands full too Akari-chan. How are you and Nobuto-kun doing?” 

She heard a sigh and then a bubbly voice replying, “Well I’m doing fine. As you know, I’m taking a break from acting, and Nobu-kun here is well…” Kanzaki heard a cry more pronounced than before. 

“I can see.” Kanzaki said in both amusement and compassion. She also knew that the days she could engage in such activities with her own baby weren’t too far off. 

“By the way, Yukiko-chan, when’s your baby due?” Kayano asked. She had noticed that she was due anytime soon when they met back last week. 

“I’m- “Kanzaki broke off when she felt pain in her stomach. 

“Yukiko-chan, anything wrong?” Kayano asked, worried. 

Kanzaki recovered from that one spasm of pain and panted, “I’m fine Akari-chan, just need..!” She let out a piercing scream alerting Kayano.

“Yukiko-chan! Are you okay?” She asked franticly.

Kanzaki panted, managing to utter out, “I’m fine… I just need to…” Another spasm hit. ‘No no… not again…’ she thought until she felt something wet… She had gone into labor. 

“Akari-chan, can you drive? My water just broke, I’m in labor…” 

Kayano gasped and rushed, “I’ll be there in a minute to escort you to the hospital, Yukiko-chan, just get ready okay?” Kanzaki could hear the sounds of rushed preparations. 

“Okay, I’ll see you…” She answered. 

Even though it was so painful, one part of her mind was joyous and thought, ‘See you in a little while, little one.’

Kayano had arrived with Nagisa, who had taken an excuse from his school to drive them, since he was the one who had the family’s only car. The contractions had only gotten worse, and Kayano was holding on to her friend’s hand for support. She certainly needed it. Nagisa was going as fast as he could to the nearby hospital. Until he remembered something.

“Yukiko-san, does Sugino know that you’re in labor?” He asked while keeping his eyes on the road. He could see his friend and also friend’s wife panting, sweating, face twisted in pain and agony, and he was truly pained at the sight. 

“N-no…” She managed to breathe out. 

“Okay then, I’ll give him a call…” Nagisa reached for his cell phone until Kanzaki suddenly interrupted. 

“No don’t!” She shouted, making the Shiota couple wince in surprise. 

“Yukiko-chan…?” Kayano asked with a soft voice. 

Her face turned apologetic and she said, “S-sorry. It’s just…. He has this big game tonight and I don’t want him to worry….” 

“But that’s no reason to keep him in the dark about this! This is his child. I mean, he’ll have plenty of games to shine in but this is a once in a lifetime event, the birth of your child, and he deserves to see his child when it’s born…” She tried to reason with Kanzaki who sighed in surrender. 

“Okay then…” She whispered. Kayano was wiping the sweat off of her forehead as Nagisa smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll make the call.” He took his cell phone and dialed his best friend’s number, remembering to talk via bluetooth. 

Sugino was practicing for the big game, even though his head was thinking about his expecting wife. This game was between their rival, and a game they absolutely had to win in order to qualify for the semi finals. It was also almost the end of the season so they were at high pitch. When he was practicing his throws and catches, he felt a vibration going off in his pocket. He signaled to his teammate to hold off the throws, and he took the call. 

“Hello?” He answered Nagisa’s phone call. At once, he excused himself and ran to the dugout to meet the Manager. 

He explained that his wife was in labor and that he had to be at her side. He also said that he was willing to receive any consequences for missing out on the game. The manager, known for his fiery personality stared at him with his legendary glare, his eyes showing no emotion at all. Sugino held his breath until he heard the manager’s sharp cold voice. 

“Get out.” 

“Sir?” He asked hopelessly. Even though he had to start finding a new team since there were only two years left in his contract, he got the feeling that he might have to start earlier upon hearing the manager’s tone of voice. 

“I said get out. Why are you here Sugino? You should be with your wife. I mean, what husband leaves his wife when they’re giving birth to their child?! You should be ashamed of yourself.” The manager fake scolded. 

Sugino’s face started gradually recovering its light that it lost while talking to the manager. “Sir?” He asked with a stream of hope mixed in. 

“Didn’t you hear me? Get out and go to your wife. I look forward to working with you until your contract with this team ends. And… I give you and Mrs. Sugino my congratulations in advance.” Sugino could find the slightest hint of a smile on the manager’s face and he thanked him and quickly headed out. 

“Thank you, sir!” He cheered and ran out. 

The manager who had a soft side, really thought well of him. Sugino was the one who he could rely on to finish a winning game while his other pitchers practically gave the other team victory, and he was loyal to his wife, and kept himself out of trouble and always kept himself in top shape. Something that he always thought the others could follow. He chuckled and sighed. 

‘Well, I’ll have to look for another pitcher today…’ 

They met at the hospital. “Yuki-chan!” Somebody shouted from afar as Nagisa and Kayano escorted Kanzaki in the hospital. 

“T-tomohito…” Kanzaki gasped with a smile of relief. In truth she had wanted her husband at her side while she gave birth to their blessing, their child, but was afraid to say so because of his big game. 

He immediately ran to her side to support her, letting the Shiota couple leave her in his care. He thanked them and they departed. Kayano promising that she would come back in the evening. The Sugino couple thanked them, and Kanzaki was admitted in the hospital. 

As they were in the hospital room, he chuckled while caressing her hand. He stroked her hair and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. While enjoying his touches, his wife confessed, “I’m so glad that you’re here with me…I actually got worried that you might not be able to see the birth of your child…” She looked away in shame. 

“Then why didn’t you say anything, Yuki-chan?” He asked in bewilderment. 

“Because… baseball’s your passion and your job. I didn’t want to both-“ She was cut off by his finger on her lips. 

“Shh…. If I had to choose between my wife and to a certain extent my family and my job, I’d choose you always. Don’t ever forget that. Okay?” He reassured her.

She giggled in spite of the pain and nodded. Just then, a doctor came in. “How are you doing, Mrs. Sugino?” 

“Fine…Just barely…” She grunted out. Even though she loved her baby, she couldn’t wait to get it out to this world. The labor pains were growing. 

“When can she start to push?” Sugino asked in the stead of his wife who was grunting and holding on to his hand more tightly. 

“Well… It looks like the baby can’t come out yet. The road the baby has to take to come out hasn’t opened yet and we’re still waiting.” 

Kanzaki groaned a little. The doctor who was sympathetic to the young mother, gave her a smile and said, “Don’t worry. I’m sure that this baby will be out in no time.” 

She in turn nodded in thanks, and Sugino bowed in respect for the veteran doctor. As time passed, the two engaged in small talk. Even though she was in no condition to speak due to the labor pains that were contracting more and more as time passed on, she enjoyed the discussions that her husband had started. They talked about the old days, from when they were in class 3-E back in junior high, when they went through some turmoil when it came to their relationship back when Sugino got the guts to confess to her only to be turned down. The emotional turmoil that they and their friends had to endure for a month packed with drama. Then they moved on to current events. About their friends, her job, and finally she gave comments about his pitching recently. 

But something was off. Even though it was about ten hours since they were admitted into the hospital, there was still no talk about her giving birth, and Kanzaki even though she loved this baby to bits, couldn’t wait to start pushing. During this time, Kayano had come to her friends as support along with her husband. 

“Kaede-chan, Nagisa-kun….” Kanzaki breathed out with much effort. 

Kayano rushed to her friend’s side while Nagisa went over to his friend. 

“Hey, how are you?” He high fived his friend, who gladly returned it. 

“Well… I can’t say that I’m not nervous. But the one who’s really going through a lot of pain is Yuki-chan.” He looked over to his wife who was trying to answer all of the questions that Kayano asked her while sharing some experiences of her own.

“Yeah… I hear you… Back when Akari was going through labor pains, I took in everything that she threw at me, and I felt sorry knowing I couldn’t do anything for her….” Nagisa said, reminiscing his two experiences of Juri and Nobuto being born. Speaking of which… 

Kanzaki asked, “Where’s Juri-chan and Nobuto-kun?” 

Kayano chuckled, “We left them at Karma’s place. It was a little too late to bring them with us, although I do feel that they would’ve enjoyed it here…” She trailed off with a playful tone of voice. 

Kanzaki giggled in return until she winced at the pain. Kayano wiped the sweat off of her forehead and in sympathy asked her, “It’s tough right?” 

She in return laughed nervously and commented, “I have to say… Women who do this two times or more have my respect. I mean once is enough. How can they go through it more than once?” 

Her longtime friend giggled, “I think that’s a mystic thing. You know… Even though we give birth to pain, when our baby’s born… It’s just magical…But that doesn’t mean that you don’t want to hurt your husband…” She snickered after staring off into space with love. 

Kanzaki giggled. It really felt so but there was something off with this. “Akari-chan. How long did it take for you to starting pushing?” 

She pondered, recalling when she gave birth to Juri and Nobuto. “Well, for Juri I think it was about eight hours? Nobuto, three hours. Why?”

“Well, it’s been ten hours, and still no sign of this one coming out.” Kanzaki explained. 

Kayano looked surprised. “Really? Well then, we’ll just have to wait and see…” She trailed off. 

‘But, if she’s been feeling contractions for ten hours, doesn’t that mean…’ Kayano had a feeling of where this was going to go. 

Sure enough, three hours later a doctor came in and announced, “We’re going to have to perform a cesarean, Mr and Mrs. Sugino. The road that leads out for the baby isn’t opening and as a result, it’s getting too dangerous for the baby and you Mrs. Sugino.” 

That certainly woke Sugino up. “D-dr. Saito… Is this the only way?” 

The doctor looked at his clipboard and nodded. 

Kanzaki closed her eyes, took hold of her husband’s hand and smiled. She could feel the anxiety of her dear husband. 

“Tomohito.” She said firmly but softly. 

“Yuki-chan?” He asked while rubbing her hand. 

“Tomohito, don’t worry. This is something that has to be done, and look: We’ve waited and endured six years, I think a couple of hours won’t be a problem. Do you really think that Kami-sama is that cruel? To take away our baby after all this time we were made to endure and wait?” 

Sugino sighed in surrender. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He gently pecked his wife’s lips, and she returned it with the upmost strength that she could muster at that moment. 

“I love you Yuki-chan, and I love you too little one, see you in a little while…” He whispered to her stomach. 

Kanzaki smiled and nodded. Then Sugino told the doctor that they would accept her receiving a caesarean section. He nodded and the nurses got to work right away. They came in and asked the husband to step aside as they started to put her on anesthetics. He could only leave everything up to Heaven as he watched his wife getting ready for the surgery that would help the blessing that they had been enduring and believing for so long come to this world. Kayano and Nagisa provided support as they watched Kanzaki now succumbing to the effects of the anesthetic. 

They whisked her off to the operating room and the party of three followed up until they reached the doors of the operation room. Sugino, despite receiving comfort from his two friends (Which he was most grateful for, and vowed to return the favor in some way.) didn’t feel all that anxious. Instead, he felt peaceful, knowing that their faith that they would someday have a baby, and the amount of endurance that they had acquired would now blossom into the fruit that they so hoped and yearned for. 

A long hour had past until they could hear the sound of a baby crying. Sugino was on his feet in an instant. Tears that he didn’t know he’d been holding started to flow from his eyes. Kayano and Nagisa looked at each other in relief, and they congratulated him. The two of them laid their hands on each of his shoulders. Nagisa smiled, “Congratulations, dude.” 

He wiped his tears, turned around and gave his two friends a hug, “Thank you..” 

After they saw Kanzaki going back to her room and the baby, the Shiota couple said goodbye and said that they would come back later that day. 

Kanzaki was in the midst of sleeping when she felt something disturbing on her face? It almost felt like someone was slapping her. But she wasn’t quite sure. 

“Mrs. Sugino? Mrs. Sugino? Can you hear me?” Some strange man called her. 

She wanted nothing than to go to sleep but then the man continued, “I’m Dr. Shintani, the anesthesiologist. I just wanted to let you know that the surgery was a big success and….” The doctor’s words were fuzzy and the last thing she heard was this, “….If you can hear me please nod twice.”

She nodded sloppily and fell right back into an endless and yet well-deserved rest. 

On the other hand, Sugino was able to take a look at their new baby as he was ushered by the nurses. He cried. “Welcome, little one...” The baby took after the father’s blue hair, and Sugino couldn’t wait for the baby to awake so he could see whose eyes it inherited. It’s father’s vivid indigo eyes? Or it’s mother’s rich chocolate brown eyes? As he cradled his child, he still couldn’t help but to cry tears of joy. “We’ve been waiting for you, you know… I’m sure your mother can’t wait to meet you too…” 

As he listened to the details of his baby he chuckled in joy after the tears subsided. 

The next morning, at about 11 in the morning, Kanzaki opened her eyes to the bright sunshine that was illuminating her room. As her vision became more clearer, she was met by the warm smile of her husband, friends and their children. Kayano, Nagisa, Okuda, Karma, and Diplomat Nakamura Rio along with her boyfriend, Sugaya. 

“Hey, welcome back beautiful.” She heard her husband’s soft voice call out to her. 

She blinked, “Hey handsome, how are you doing?” She smiled and failed trying to caress her husband’s cheek. 

He lowered her hand softly and held it in his hand saying, “Don’t try to strain yourself. The doctor said that you need to recover in the hospital for the next three days. I mean, if I can get a little literal here: They cut opened your stomach to take out our baby. It takes a lot of energy to recover.” 

She did recover enough strength to laugh. She laughed while putting her hand on her mouth, “You know, you still haven’t learned how to be delicate with a woman…” 

He grinned, “Yeah…I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon…” 

Kayano and Okuda giggled in agreement. “Don’t worry Yukiko-san, Karma has yet to learn about being delicate with me either!” Okuda cheered, making her husband blush in sudden realization. 

Karma patted Nagisa on the back and asked Kayano, “But~ Kayano-chan, isn’t Nagisa lacking in such things too?” 

She giggled. “Well yeah but, not always…” She winked at her husband, who felt a little triumphant. At least she didn’t admit that yes sometimes he could be oblivious to his wife. 

Karma groaned, not getting the reaction he wanted. 

Nakamura snickered herself. She asked the couple while playing with Juri and Makoto, “So, are you really okay? What about the baby?”

Sugino asked for her and himself, “How are you Yuki-chan? Are you alright?” 

Kanzaki nodded and sat up, only to feel pain on her lower stomach. She groaned, and her husband supported her, “Yukiko! Let me help you. The doctor said you’d feel pain as an aftereffect, and that you would need help while sitting up.” 

“Thanks..” She grunted, much to the relief of the adults present. She took a quick look at her stomach through her neckline to find a battle wound in the form of a horizontal straight line. She wouldn’t be able to wear a bikini the next year but that was okay. She would rather have her baby…. 

Speaking of her baby… 

“Tomohito. Where’s our…” 

Sugino came to his senses. He reached for the incubator beside her bed and took their baby in his arms. The others watched in joy. The great Nakamura managed to shed some tears. 

At the sight of her baby, she immediately started crying before she knew it. “Yuki-chan, I’d like you to meet our baby. She thankfully takes after her mother. I heard from my mom and your mom that she takes after your eyes and nose when they visited just a while ago.” 

She giggled while crying. “Looks like I win, Tomohito.” 

He chuckled with her, in spite of the fact that he had tears in his eyes also. “I guess you did. Do you want to hold her?” 

Kanzaki nodded like a little girl would when her parents asked her if she wanted that toy she wanted. He handed their daughter to her, and the tears kept on coming for Kanzaki. “Welcome… I was expecting you, you know…” 

The sun outside was shining more brightly into the room. It was a pleasant sight to see: It had rained heavily in the morning, and so the sunshine was a welcome friend. It seemed to be a perfect system really… Sun after rain, rain after sun. 

She was doting over her little daughter with tears in her eyes. When… ‘I leave her in your care. Please take good care of her, okay? Could you love her as I loved you?’ 

That voice sounded so familiar. It felt like a loved one whom you didn’t see for a long time but knew by heart. Even though Kanzaki didn’t know who this voice was exactly, she did know the voice in someway and she answered in her heart, ‘Of course…I won’t fail you… I’ll be sure to do so…’

She giggled upon the mysterious voice laughing. 

“Yuki-chan, anything wrong?” Her husband asked, effectively making her come back to reality. 

“Nothing! So, what about her name? I get to choose, right?” She wagged her eyebrows. 

He chuckled, “Well yes, but I wanted to ask you if I could name her.” 

“Oh?” She asked. 

“You see, when Nagisa named Nobuto, after the faith we had that we were going to have this baby,” He smiled in gratitude to which Nagisa winked and Kayano smiled. 

“I thought maybe, in connection with that name, we should name our child Shinobu(忍), after the endurance we had to go through for the past six years to be blessed with this little one. As Kawada-san said, faith and endurance go together, so I thought why not name her Shinobu? So how about it, Yuki-chan?” 

Kanzaki thought about it. She had won the bet and yet, her husband comes up with a name suggestion which fits best to what they’ve been through.

“Tomohito, you do know that the Kanji they use for Shinobu means hidden and they use it for the word ninja, right?” She started. 

“Yeah. But if you go to the root of that character, it means endurance, not that you wouldn’t know.” Sugino made his case. If she didn’t like it otherwise, well then, they had a bunch of names to choose from. (Such as Satomi, Shiho, Kana, Mai, and so forth.) 

She giggled. “Yes, I certainly do.” She thought about it. It was a unisex name which meant that both boys and girls could take the name knowing that it wouldn’t haunt them for the rest of their lives. Also, it fit their situation very well. 

“Well then…Even though I won our little bet, I think your suggestion of Shinobu is perfect. So Shinobu it is.” She smiled, her eyes still shining due to the crying she’d been doing ever since she saw dear Shinobu.

Sugino cheered, “All right!” 

“Whoa, hold on big guy. But you still have to acknowledge me as the master of games since I correctly guessed our daughter’s gender.” She winked playfully. 

He snickered with tears in his eyes, “Of course. Yukiko-sama, you truly are Grandmaster Kanzaki, or Sugino.” He pecked his wife’s forehead with a bow and also pecked his daughter’s forehead, to which she opened her eyes, revealing that she had her mother’s soft rich chocolate eyes. 

“Oh Yukiko-chan…She has your eyes…” Kayano gasped in awe, her tears falling more by the second as she looked at Shinobu. The others nodded with bright smiles. 

The Sugino couple giggled at their friends’ reactions. Kanzaki motioned weakly, “Come on, meet our daughter, our present from Kami-sama, our dear endurance, Sugino Shinobu.” 

The others stepped forward to the family of three, taking turns seeing and looking and holding the new addition to the Sugino family, Shinobu with much joy and congratulations. 

The Sugino couple laughed as they were doing so, and Juri was elated at seeing her new ‘sister’, Nobuto welcomed her with a giggle. The Akabane children showed a little more ‘tsundere’ reactions to their new playmate. 

So, after six gruesome, painful and yet peaceful years of believing what seemed like the impossible, and enduring a miscarriage in the middle of it, Sugino Tomohito and Sugino Yukiko were blessed with their child, Sugino Shinobu, and they couldn’t be more happier or blessed. 

Their baby daughter, Sugino Shinobu merely giggled upon all of the events that were happening around her and outside the sunshine shined more brightly, as if welcoming the arrival of Shinobu whilst cleansing the earth as it did from the beginning of time, as it was designed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes this painful and yet hopeful story. While I was writing it, I was able to look over myself and I have to say that I think that this was one of my best works up until now. I hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it! 
> 
> P.S: I imagined the final scene, where Kanzaki and Sugino welcome Shinobu towards the end with the the 2nd ending of the Assassination Classroom anime, Kaketa Tsuki. If you wish, I advise you to listen to it while reading it. :)
> 
> Thanks, Megumiai30


End file.
